Fates game
by Luabendga
Summary: The story about SessKag. what will happened if fates got bored and they want some fun and to have some fun means to make Sesshomaru and Kagome miserable? ready and found out.
1. Default Chapter

Confusion.  
  
It was cold and rainy. Naraku still had the part of the shrads and Inu Yasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome climbed out of the old well and looked around. Everything was still the same. 500 years back to the past to the Feudal Era in Japan. She was happy to come back after spending two days in her time with her family. But now her duty called her back and finally she would see her friends again: Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku and her adopted son Shippo.   
  
She jumped on the ground and put on her yellow backpack. Signing she went toward the village but on her way she was attacked by an ugly youkai. It was huge and very quick. Before she knew it she was tossed in the air and was carried away. When her mind caught up with her she tried to get free only to be squeezed harder. Her backpack now left lying near the well and she didn't know what to do to free herself, so the only thing she did was scream.   
  
Suddenly out of the corner of her eyes she saw something silver flashed not far from the head of the beast. It cried in agony and threw her with force down toward the cliffs. She screamed ready for hard impact but instead she hit something soft and warm. The bright light covered her and her savior and she fell unconscious.   
  
Hours passed. Finally Kagome opened her eyes. She tried to sit but felt pain shot through her body. She lied back. She felt strange. Although she was hurt she still felt powerful and strong. But she was surprised even more when she noticed it was already dark but she didn't have any problems to see everything.   
  
'Strange' - she thought. - 'All I remember I was kidnapped and then I was falling. The light when I felt something warm and soft caught me and then before blacking out she felt all dizzy and empty.'  
  
Slowly she turned her head around as she noticed something was lying next to her. When she saw she let out an 'Eeep' which sounded strange but she didn't pay much attention to it at first. Near her on something white and fluffy was lying her own body.  
  
'Why I can see myself from aside?' - She asked herself. - 'What happened?'   
  
She gathered all her strength and slowly sat up. Her head was spinning and she had dark circles flying in front of her eyes. She felt horrible as if she was beaten up pretty badly which was closer to truth because she calculated she fell from a cliff not long ago with her savior. Thinking about it she looked on her lap and her eyes widened. She was wearing silky white kimono with battle armor on top of it with two swords attached to her left side. She looked at her hands. They had sharp claws and two stripes on each side wrist. She didn't like it even a little bit. She looked around as if searching for something. Near her she noticed a puddle so she looked in it to see her reflection. Two yellow eyes stared back at her. She had two stripes on each cheek, but what nearly gave her a heart attack was the pale blue crescent moon on her forehead. When she realized who she is she couldn't anything else than to scream.   
  
The girl near her stirred opened her ice blue eyes and sat up. She looked around without emotions and when she saw Kagome her eyes widened then narrowed. Noticing the puddle near her she looked in to it and stiffened. Back at her two ice blue eyes stared. She had long raven hair coming down her back and she wore the most ridiculous costume in the whole world.   
  
"What the hell happened?" - She hissed. She tried to stand up but failed as she found out her ankle was twisted. She cursed and made a strange sound close to growling.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" - - Kagome quietly asked feeling stupid to talk to herself being in another body. She was surprised at her own voice which she didn't recognize anymore.   
  
"What happened wench?" - He asked angrily - "What have you done to me? Why am I in your damn human body?"  
  
When she heard the word 'wench' she knew she didn't make a mistake. She was indeed in Sesshomaru's body while he was in her's. The thought of it made her nervous and at the same time it sounded really funny. She would really enjoy seeing her friends when they'll meet them. She imagined Sesshomaru being grouped by Miroku and she wondered what the reaction would be. But now was not the time of thinking about it she concluded. She needs to get back in her body.  
  
"Answer my question, brat."  
  
She glared at him.   
  
"First I have a name and it's Kagome, not wench, brat and so on, it's KA-GO-ME. Repeat it."  
  
"I will call you as I wish pathetic human as I, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands be willing to."  
  
"I don't think so." - She glared at him again. - "For now as I see it you are talking about yourself."  
  
He growled but because he was in the human body he failed miserably.  
  
She couldn't looking at it anymore and burst out laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" - He sent her a death glare.  
  
"Sorry. *Laugh* But think of it *Laugh* how it looks from aside. *Laugh* the usual me *Laugh* scolding the all mighty you *Laugh* and *Laugh* you *Laugh* just …"  
  
"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" - He yelled covering his ears. But as he misjuged his own voice it came to a high pitched scream instead of commanding. He winced. 'Why he?' - He thought about his awful situation. 'It couldn't get worse could it?' 


	2. Lesson 1: How to be Sesshomaru

Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy and now I have my best friends help me to write it. He gave me so many ideas. I hope together with him we'll write the best story there ever was.   
  
Chapter2: Lesson 1: How to be Sesshomaru.  
  
From the previous chapter: "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" – He yelled covering his ears. But as he misjudged his own voice it came to a high pitched scream instead of commanding. He winced. 'Why me?' – He thought about his awful situation. 'It couldn't get worse could it?'   
  
The silence covered both of them.   
  
To her amazement Kagome felt that suddenly all the pain from her body disappeared.   
  
"What happened I was injured really badly minutes ago and now all the pain's gone?" - She looked puzzled.  
  
"It's simple." - Sesshomaru answered coolly. - "Your body … 'MY body' is able to heal itself quickly.'"  
  
"Wow"- She was speechless. Then after some seconds she sits more comfortable and starts thinking aloud about what to do in their current situation.  
  
"Ok. What to do … hmmm … What would Inu Yasha have done in such situation. - She rubbed her chin in deep thought. - Inu Yasha would probably scream and ran around beating everybody up … hmmm … no, not an option. Ok. Oh! How will Inu Yasha know that now I'm not me anymore? - She gasped in shock. - Oh no. Maybe I should tell him and ask for his help? "  
  
During her pondering Sesshomaru grew angrier and angrier. Finally his nerves blew up and he shouted: "DON'T MENTION THAT STUPID HALF-BREED FOR MY BROTHER INFRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Guiltily Kagome fell silent.  
  
Sesshomaru signed. 'Ok. Calm down.' - He thought. - 'As usual all the planning is left to me.'   
  
Suddenly an idea visited his mind.  
  
"For now, until we find a away to change back our bodies, we can go to my castle and find some ingredients which might help us to return to our own bodies."  
  
Suddenly a lightning stroke the ground missing them by only millimeters. When the dust settled down and they stopped coughing they looked down and found a burnt piece of paper lying on the ground. It was the message and it said the following:  
  
Dear Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
Due to your current situation you can try any method you like but if you tell about it more than to one human the curse couldn't be reverse and you'll stay this way forever and if anybody find out about the curse the end will be the same. So play good. (Evil grin)  
  
P.S. One chosen human won't be able to tell about the curse to others.   
  
P.P.S. Sorry for message state. (More evil grins)   
  
  
  
With LOVE  
  
Fates.  
  
When they read the message it self destructed with a big explosion. They tried to dust themselves from ash which covered both of them.   
  
"Do you know them?" - Kagome asked while sneezing from all the dust.  
  
"No." - He tried to get all the dust from his hair but failed. 'I need to take a shower. I look horrible.'  
  
They looked at each other and came to silent agreement that they need to stay together and try to learn about each other incase the message was true. They also agreed that when they meet so called 'Fates' they are going to be very angry and violent.  
  
Very quite *OOPS!* was heard from above.  
  
"Ok. You'll learn about me first and then we will go to my castle." - Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
"Ok." - She prepared to listen.   
  
"First: You are the Lord of the Western lands so behave according to your title.   
  
Second: …."  
  
* 1 hour later. *  
  
"… And you need not to show any fear. Is it clear?"  
  
For the answer he received a light snoring. He greeted his teeth.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome jerked up from her short nap. "What's happened? You were asking something?"  
  
Sesshomaru tried to keep cool and calm.  
  
"You weren't listening, were you?" - He asked with visible danger in his voice.  
  
"I was. - She pouted. - well, maybe I missed something in the end." - She admitted sheepishly.  
  
*sign* "Listen. I won't repeat it anymore. You must …"  
  
*Another hour has passed.* Now it was near sunrise and it became much lighter.  
  
"Clear?" - He said with venom in his voice.   
  
"Yep." - She tried really hard not to fell asleep again.  
  
"Remember and try it out later. Now let's go to the castle." - Sesshomaru ordered and folded his arms across his chest. His body felt strange but he didn't want to look weak in front of human.  
  
"Ok. Which direction is your castle?"  
  
"That way." - He pointed her to the west.  
  
Kagome starts walking in that direction leaving a slightly puzzled Sesshomaru behind. He signed. "I knew it was too good to be true." - He said to no one in particular but now that Kagome had sensitive ears she could hear him say those words.  
  
"What?" - She asked with confusion.   
  
"You need to summon the cloud which would take us to my castle … your castle right now." - He corrected himself.  
  
"How?" - She couldn't understand what he was talking about.   
  
"Ok." - He rubbed his temples. - "Imagine a substance a form of a cloud. Then give it solidness and then jump on it."  
  
"Ok." And thinks that it should be a peace of cake.   
  
A cloud appears.   
  
"I did it, I did it." - She was jumping up and down with happiness.   
  
(Now imagine usually calm and cool Sesshomaru jumping up and down with silly grin on his face. Imagined? Good.)  
  
At seeing himself from aside jumping like and idiot he pales and tries to calm his sanity before he'll do something stupid himself.  
  
"Kagome!" - He said in deadly serious tone. - "Ok. I may have missed it in my list but NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!"   
  
Kagome remembered her state calms down and whispers: "Sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru signed. - Signing surely became his habit for the last hours. - "AND NEVER EVER APOLOGIZE TO ANYBODY."   
  
Now Kagome totally quite - "Sor… " - She met the death glare from Sesshomaru and barely whispered - "Ok."  
  
"Remember it. Now, let's fly."  
  
Kagome jumps on the cloud and asks at the same time: "But how to dr…"  
  
When she jumped on the cloud instead of landing on it she went through it and felt down with a loud *Thud*   
  
"I knew it." - He hung his head low.   
  
"Try again."  
  
*** 2 hours passed.  
  
A loud *thud* was heard one more time. Sesshomaru in Kagome's body was sitting on the stone and repeated one more time: "Again."  
  
Kagome whined: "I caaaaaaan't" - She sniffed and rubbed her head.  
  
(Sesshomaru sniffing? Interesting. )  
  
"Stop complaining. You need to be strong."  
  
"Is there any other way to get to your … my castle?" - She asked desperately.   
  
"You can transform in to a dog."  
  
"How?"  
  
Sesshomaru thinks. "Better try another cloud."  
  
Kagome without hope try again and to her amazement she manages to summon a cloud much thicker than all the previous ones. After carefully probing it with her foot she jumps on it and to her surprise she could stand on it.   
  
Not believing in his luck Sesshomaru climbs on a new summoned cloud and sits down as his ankle was still sore from the fall. It annoyed him that now he couldn't heal himself. For now any way.  
  
"Now make it fly."   
  
Before she starts he quickly interrupts her. - "But keep your concentration on the solidness of the cloud."  
  
Finally they were on their way to his castle.  
  
End.  
  
Chapter3.  
  
Soon the castle became visible to them but when Sesshomaru saw it a bad thought entered his mind: 'There is something I forgot to explain the brainless girl.'  
  
He was interrupted by Kagome's next question: "Eeeee … How do I land on this thing?"  
  
Sesshomaru sweat dropped. 'I knew it.'  
  
Thanks to all the reviews. I hope you like my story as it continues. I do hope I'll be able to update it more often.  
  
Wish me luckJ.  
  
Sincerely yours   
  
Luabendga and Ghost.   
  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. It's not the end it's the beginning

Chapter 3:   
  
Soon the castle became visible to them but when Sesshomaru saw it a bad thought entered his mind: 'There is something I forgot to explain the brainless girl.'  
  
He was interrupted by Kagome's next question: "Eeeee … How do I land on this thing?"  
  
Sesshomaru sweat dropped. 'I knew it.'  
  
They were very close now.  
  
"Concentrate on bringing us down. Imagine that you were flying and now decided to land."  
  
Kagome tries to do as she was told. Slowly they started going down. When they were not too far from the ground Sesshomaru spoke:  
  
"Finally. I need to take a bath, I'm all filthy."  
  
When she heard him a picture of it popped in front of her eyes, her eyes widened when she remembered their state. She felt herself blushing at the thought and she lost the concentration and they both fell to the ground. Lucky for them they landed on the bushes, so it wasn't so painful but never less now they were covered with small scratches.   
  
"Ouch" – escaped her lips.  
  
They crouched from the bushes and Kagome received a smack on her head by Sesshomaru but as he was now in her body the hit was weak and Sesshomaru had to stand on his toes to reach her head as he was now smaller than her, the fact annoyed him to no end.  
  
"Stupid girl. When YOU are flying don't think about anything else or you'll end both of us killed." – He hissed. – "Now let's go to my study there should be the ingredients we'll need." – He squared his shoulders and went to the front doors of 'his' castle, but there he stopped and turned to Kagome, who was trailing behind and was trying to rid her hair from leaves.  
  
"You go first and I'll tell you the directions; don't talk to anybody. Keep your head high and don't show any fear."  
  
"I'll try." 'It's shouldn't be too heard, should it? ' – She thought and opened the huge door which led inside the castle. 'Don't show any fear and don't talk to anybody.' – She mentally repeated those words in her mind.  
  
Not believing a single word he followed inside.  
  
The castle was huge and empty. They went through the long and dark corridor to the end where the black door with carvings on it was. She opened it and found herself in large room covered with carpets on the floor and paintings on the walls. She would have stopped and looked at them but decided against it when she heard cough from behind and knew she would be in trouble if she did.  
  
Lucky for them they managed to reach the wanted floor without adventures but when they came near the study they heard some commotion from another side of the door. Kagome opened the door and came in; Sesshomaru followed her and froze in his tracks with horror on his face. In the room the huge table stood at the far side of the wall, along the walls a lot of bottles, jars and other strange items were lying on the shelves. In the center stood Jaken with his stuff ready to smack the head of the little girl who was standing near one shelf on the small chair. When they heard that someone entered the study they quickly turned around to face the door when Rin lost her balance and fell on Jaken, his stuff flew out of his grasp and toward the small cabinet not far from the table knocking all the jars from it on the floor. They all shattered and the room was filled with smoke.  
  
*cough*   
  
When the smoke cleared Sesshomaru saw all the damage and became very angry, but what set him near the explosion was that he saw the jar with wanted liquid shattered all around the floor.   
  
That did it. He roared but it came more as a high pitched scream. "IDIOTS."   
  
Then he caught them staring at himself and cursed remembering his situation. So he nagged Kagome.   
  
"Ka … Sesshomaru-sama tell those two that they are the total idiots and kill this toad for messing the things up."  
  
Kagome understood that something happened to the ingredients and narrowed her eyes.  
  
Mean while Jaken picked up his stuff and came to Kagome with Sesshomaru in her body and smacked him on the head. "You filthy human how dare you touch Sesshomaru-sama." At this Sesshomaru choked with anger. 'How dare this 'toad' beat him?'  
  
Kagome seeing this came to his rescue.   
  
"Toad watch your place. And get the hell out of here." – She snapped. Jaken shivered.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. Sorry for this." – He quickly turned around and left but he shot the last death glare to Kagome from the door.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama you are back. Rin is so happy." – The little girl with black hair picked herself from the floor and attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg. Kagome looked down.  
  
"Kawaii." – She exclaimed and picked Rin up in her arms and hugged. – "You are Rin right? I'm so happy to finally meet you."  
  
Rin looked at her as if she grew a second head not understanding what's going on.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" – Rin looked puzzled at her protector, because he was acting really strange.  
  
Kagome put her down and tried to look as if nothing happened.  
  
"Go and play with Jaken outside while me and Sess… Kagome talk about business."  
  
"As you wish." – Rin curtisite and ran out of the room to find her playing victim. The door closed softly behind her. Kagome signed. 'That was close.'  
  
Sesshomaru walked to the table and looked around. His once tidy study was now a real mess thanks to his ward and servant. He will need to order this mess to be cleaned but right now he had more urgent matters at hand concerning himself and the human. He sat in his favorite chair put his hands in front of him on top of the table. Kagome looked around and sat on the small chair which Rin used to stand on a couple of minutes before and prepared to listen for whatever Sesshomaru had to say. She didn't have to wait for too long.  
  
He signed and began:  
  
"As we came 'late'" – he made an indication on word 'late' as if pointing out that it was all Kagome's fault and not his, at this she only growled but said nothing. – "And the needed ingredient was wasted, for the mean time we are stuck together and we need to cope with it. The ingredient could be restored but it could be found only in the Northern Lands which are currently now are run by Naraku." At mentioning his name Kagome shivered. "So if we don't find another way we will be forced to cope with your friends and my stupid brother, so in order to do so we need to 'perfect' our act, so they won't get suspicious. In our state now we are an easy target to your enemies and other youkais and demons, so for now we'll stay here. You also need to work on your powers" – She moaned as the memories of the last tries flashed across her mind. – "For now we are going to stay together and 'try'" – He looked at her expectedly – "to stay out of trouble." But he knew that with her around it would be nearly impossible. He stood up. His stomach made a funny grumbling noise. He looked down with surprise and shock.  
  
"What was that?" He didn't know his new body was ably to produce different sounds against his will, so it was new experience for him. Kagome tried really hard to prevent herself from laughing at his shocked expression so she ended up giggling in her hand.   
  
"What's so funny?" – He asked angrily with folding arms across his chest.  
  
"Sorry, but this sound only means that you need to eat as your body haven't received any food for a long time."   
  
He didn't want to admit that she was right, he indeed felt really hungry so he tried to regain his posture looking as unaffected by the weird sounds as possible.   
  
"You'll also need to train as you are a miko now, so you'll be able to use Shinko no Tama and purification arrows, oh and you'll also need to act more relaxed and emotional, you don't know how strange to look at myself all serious and collected." – Kagome noted from her sitting position while twirling her now long silver hair in her fingers. She noticed that it was dirty and had to agree with Sesshomaru that they both need a good scrubbing bath. As if reading her mind Sesshomaru said.   
  
"And now I suggest that we take a bath, follow me." – He opened the door and looked at Kagome, waiting for her to join him, but his stomach made the grumbling sound again. Kagome burst out laughing but when she saw his narrowed eyes she tried to calm herself. He tried to ignore it and repeated his demand. She didn't need to be told twice and together they came down the stairs and in to the huge room which was the castle's hot springs. Kagome never saw hot springs so big and she stayed in away looking at it.   
  
'Maybe to stay in the castle wasn't such a bad idea after all.' – She thought to herself.   
  
She didn't know that very soon she'll remember those words and curse herself for even thinking about liking the damn place.  
  
End. 


	4. Relax, Relax and Relax

Chapter 4: Relax, relax and relax.  
  
The room was huge. In the center there was something more close to the pool with stones everywhere. It was humid inside.   
  
"Well. I'll go first Sesshomaru and don't you dare look at me so turn around."  
  
"Hm. There is nothing I haven't seen before. " - But he faced his back to her anyway.  
  
She agreed with him but still she didn't like to bathe when someone was looking, it made her nervous.   
  
She came closer to the edge of the water and started to undress but. She never dealt with armor and kimono before so she had a lot of trouble getting it of. After several minutes of futile attempts she growled frustrated and called for Sesshomaru to help. She hated the idea but she didn't have any other choice. He came up to her and grinned but helped her to get rid of the clothes. Commenting on the way that she was stupid and couldn't find a way with simple attires. She gritted her teeth but then an idea came to her and she snickered, Sesshomaru didn't like the sound even a little bit.   
  
'Wait until it would be his turn and I'll see how he'll manage all the buttons and zippers.' – She thought with evil grin.   
  
Finally she was ready to take her bath and she went in the hot spring.  
  
"Be careful, there are …" – a loud splash and then curses were heard. – "Slippery stones on the bottom" – He finished quietly. He signed and sat on the stone waiting for human to finish her bath. It took Kagome 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish and it drove Sesshomaru crazy.   
  
"Calm down. Easy for you to say but now along with long hair I also have a tail and you can imagine how long it is to clean it." – Kagome finally climbed out and fetched dry towels, one for her hair and another for her fluffy tail. She began drying herself. Sesshomaru started undressing for his turn but he found out he didn't know how all the zippers work. It annoyed him and he was ready to tear them apart when he was stopped by Kagome's angry outburst.  
  
"Oh no mister. Don't even think of ruining my clothes. " – She came to him and showed how all of this works, he quickly caught up and tried to remember how to do it on his own in future. Finally he succeeded and relaxed as the warm water engulfed his sore human body. It didn't take too long for him to finish and soon he climbed out of the pool and dried himself with another set dry towels. Both picked folded clean clothes and dressed. Although Kagome again had problems with kimono as she never ware them before so it was again to Sesshomaru to show her how to do it properly and quickly. He on the other hand had kimono which was bigger than him as he now was in small and petite bode and the site of him made Kagome laugh again only to receive a scowl from him. Finally they were ready. They went upstairs to his room where food was already waiting for them. They both sat near the table. Kagome still had to comb her tail so it would look more presentable, so she took a brush and tried really hard on her tail. Sesshomaru, as he didn't had anything better to do, just sat there and looked at himself fussing over his tail. Finally she finished her task and her tail became very fluffy. She couldn't resist herself and snuggled it closer to her face breathing in the scent of her apple shampoo. At the scene he just shook his head, 'women'.   
  
In the center on the small table a lot of delicious food stood, which was brought in earlier. Together they started to eat. Lucky for them their eating styles were similar so they won't need to pretend much. After they finished the food was carried away by one of the servants.  
  
The next thing before sleep, sitting on their beds Kagome told Sesshomaru about herself and how he should behave. Also she noted that if they don't find any cure for the next 2 weeks, then Sesshomaru in Kagome's body would need to go back in the future to her parents and stay there for two days as it would be her brothers birthday and she need to be present. He agreed only without any enthusiasm.   
  
Next the training was mentioned. They decided, or rather Sesshomaru stated, that for two weeks they will train, then go to her time and only then they will travel to Northern Lands.   
  
Finally everything was said and they fell asleep not noticing that all the time they were been watched from above.   
  
End.  
  
I know it is very short but I decided to start another chapter with new day.   
  
Thanks to all the readers and rewires. I hope you like this story so far.   
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Luabendga :) 


	5. Flowers, Pillow fight and no purificatio...

Chapter 5: Flowers, pillow fight and no purification?.  
  
On the next morning Kagome was rudely woken up at the early sun-rise. Sleepy she turned over and opened her amber eyes only to meet herself some inches from her face. She screamed and tossed the pillow at the person in front of her. That knocked Sesshomaru on the floor. Then she remembered who she was and made a mental note to get used to it in order to prevent any mistakes in the future. She gasped when she heard muffled sound coming from the floor. She moved closer to the edge of the bed and looked down. There lay her body under the heave pillow.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. I totally forgot." She helped him to get up.  
  
"Woman." He jerked away from her touch in instinct. – "You need to remember all the time who you are right now, so we won't end up in these bodies forever." At the thought he shuddered.   
  
"I'm sorry." When she bowed her head she was hit by the pillow.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?"  
  
"Never apologize."   
  
"You could have just told me." – She spit angrily, throwing the pillow back.  
  
"Wench!" – Sesshomaru hissed and the pillow fight began, together with bickering and insults. They were so engrossed in getting at each other with pillows that they didn't notice that they were making quite a rack in the usual quite household. Rin and Jaken curious what the noise was crept to their masters doors and peaked inside. What they saw made their mouths open in shock and surprise. The room was a mess. Covers were lying everywhere. Some of the pillows were lying on the floor, some – were shred in pieces, because Kagome in accident tried to catch it with her hand forgetting about claws, so the first pillow was gone. Feathers were flying everywhere. On the bed Sesshomaru on his knees glad only in navy blue shorts and unbuttoned shirt with pillow in his hand ready to defend himself. Next to him a very pissed off Kagome in short pale orange kimono with another pillow with killing gleam in her eyes was ready to strike the hell out of Sesshomaru who was slowly backing away from her as far as possible also trying not to fall from the bed in the process. Kagome was breathing hard. 'Damn the body' – She thought for the thousand times this day. They were so busy staring daggers at each other that they missed when someone coughed. Now they were both breathing hard together. "Wench" "Bastard" escaped their lips at the same time.  
  
Jaken saw that to distract them he needed to do something very soon before anything bad happens.   
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" – He shouted.  
  
"WHAT!!!" – Snapped a very angry woman next to Sesshomaru, turning with look promising a very slow and painful death to whoever dared to come in his quarters without permission and dared to interrupt whatever he was doing. Seeing who they were Sesshomaru tried to calm his nerves already shaken in the early morning and turned to Kagome giving her silent look to do something. She also calmed down enough to understand his silent sign. She put the pillow down and sat on the edge of the bed facing the two. Trying to imitate Sesshomaru as best as she could she concentrated on looking as cool and calm as possible, while muttering under her breath so that only Sesshomaru could hear. "Speaking of remembering all the time about our current situation." She would have received a smack on her head, but Sesshomaru decided to leave it for later. He also put his pillow aside and sat near Kagome, ignoring the shock on Jake's face. When everything calmed down a heavy silence hung in the room.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama." – Jaken asked with caution. He didn't want his master angry more than he already was.  
  
"What." – She tried her best to look arrogant.  
  
"Forgive this humble servant for his actions but we heard the strange noise and thought you would need our assistance."  
  
"I don't need any assistance. Go and order the food to be prepared."  
  
"As you wish." – Jaken hurried out of the room, leaving Rin alone standing near the door.  
  
"Good morning Rin." – Her voice softened. How hard she didn't try she couldn't be too strict with small girl it just was totally against her nature, although she tried her best to low her motherly instincts to the minimum.  
  
"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-oneechan." – She came closer to them and gently attached herself to his leg.   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" – She asked in a small voice.  
  
"What Rin?"  
  
"Is Pretty Lady going to stay and live with us?"  
  
This question caught both of them off guard. Sesshomaru been referred as 'Pretty Lady' was hard to bear, but receiving a warning glare from Kagome, he tried to remember their night conversation about her behavior. He braced himself and smiled looking at the girl on the floor, finally decided he picked her up and placed her on his lap.  
  
"I'm not so sure Rin." – He tried to sound more gentle and soft, the even thought about it made him cringe. – "For now Ka… I'm going to stay in the castle for about 2 weeks and then we'll leave, but not for too long."  
  
As Sesshomaru was occupied she had an idea of repaying him for the rough waking up. 'He is going to love this one I'm sure.' – She smirked inside.  
  
"Rin. Do you want to go to the gardens? I'm sure Kagome would love to see it and play with you." – She looked at him with look that said don't-even-think-of-backing-out-of-this-one.   
  
"WOW!!!!! THAT'S SO COOL, I CAN'T WAIT. NOW HURRY UP." – Rin was happy.  
  
At the thought Sesshomaru winced and glared at Kagome, promising her nothing but hell in nearby future.  
  
Happily Rin tugged at woman's kimono motioning for her to hurry and come with her. After several minutes when Kagome and Sesshomaru were ready they strode after the small girl out of the castle.   
  
The day was warm and sunny. In front of the gloomy castle gorgeous garden spread for miles in every direction. A lot of flowers could be seen everywhere. Rin skipped happily through them and picked the better ones. Then she ran back to the walking couple and gave each of them a small bouquet. Kagome gladly took one but Sesshomaru was reminded that he need to take one also with smile on his lips. He took one but from the look on his face it was a torture to him. They came near the huge old tree and Sesshomaru sat under the shade of the tree. Kagome told him that he needed to relax and enjoy life, always smile and play with Rin and ALSO take as many flowers she would give him. Before he could protest she jumped on the lower branch on the tree as she saw Inu Yasha did every time when they stopped for camp. There she made herself comfortable as she listened to his growling and Rin's happy chatter that finally her protector brought home someone who is willing to stay and play with her in the fields. She smirked. She knew exactly as he felt and the discomfort of the Great Lord Of the Western Lands made her satisfied. 'That should teach him a lesson of being the arrogant one.'   
  
After two hours he had enough. He stood up and brushed all the grass and flowers on the ground. He looked up and saw Kagome sleeping above him. He greeted his teeth in frustration. He was playing with Rin, tried to be nice and Kagome was napping staying out of every hardship he endured during past hours. It was really unfair. Looking around he spotted a bouquet lying near his left foot and smirked. He picked it up and aiming carefully with all his force sent it up toward the person on the branch. It hit Kagome exactly on her nose which made her jerk up quite suddenly and thus caused her to lost her balance falling down on the waiting Sesshomaru below. They made quite a cute heap on the ground Sesshomaru with Kagome on top of him. It would be not so awful if during her sudden fall she didn't end up kissing him full on the lips from the shock she received when been hit. Both of their eyes widened making Kagome blush a deep red. She quickly got up and scrambled away from squished Sesshomaru. She tried to calm her hart beat and her flaming face.  
  
"Gomene, I didn't mean to." – She looked away toward the happy Rin who was standing not far away and was grinning. It looked like she saw everything what happened and was enjoying the very moment of it.  
  
Sesshomaru got on his feet trying to brush away a sudden feeling which invaded his body during the accident kiss. He also looked at Rin and paled. 'I hope she doesn't get any weird ideas about what happened.' – He thought with panic in his usual calm self.   
  
Rin jumped up and down and ran to the standing couple taking Kagome's hand and squeezing it in her small ones.  
  
"Kagome-oneechan are you going to be Sesshomaru-sama's mate? Are you going to become my mother? I hope you like him, he is so kind and it is always safe when he is around, ne?" – She looked at the girl with hope in her eyes and a smile of pure happiness on her face. Both of them after hearing her blushed. Sesshomaru stared at the girl holding his arm half pleased that she had a high opinion about him, but the other was in shock. 'Me and this brainless, stupid human?' He shook the thought away. No way is he going to end up like his father mating with some worthless human. He gave her a small smile.  
  
"No Rin I don't think so, we are together because we have some business with each other but when it is done I'm going to return home." At this the small girl looked sad.  
  
"It's a pity. I hoped you liked him because he like's you."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with surprise on his face, she turned around not wanting for him to notice her scarlet face.   
  
"Rin. It's dinner time. Go call Jaken to prepare everything we would be there shortly."  
  
"As you wish Sesshomaru-sama." She hurried toward the castle and the doors closed after her leaving the silent couple under the tree each thinking their own thoughts.   
  
"After dinner we are going to train. So be ready do begin as soon as we finish. And be a little stricter. I won't tolerate any airy behavior."  
  
"Sorry." – She whispered.  
  
He signed. 'She never gonna learn.'  
  
And with that together they went inside and ate dinner in total silence. After it was finished they went to the dojo to begin their training.   
  
They stood in the center facing each other.  
  
"Ok. First take the sword and get in to the fighting stance. – She did as she was told. – Then concentrate on our surroundings and find out if you could sense any youkai's nearby."  
  
"I can sense three not far from the castle."  
  
"Good. Choose one and sent a call for it to come."  
  
She tried her best and succeeded.   
  
"Now it's my turn." He picked up a bow and arrows. "I'll try to stop and purify it. Get ready."  
  
They prepared for whatever was coming to them. Through the huge doors a large youkai step through. He was huge with three heads, one was a fox, another – a dog and the third one was a mixture between birds and dragons heads. It was covered with green fur and black stripes coming along the back. He had four legs with massive claws. It roared when he saw his pray. Sesshomaru took an arrow and aimed at one of his heads. 'Of all the youkai's only the most dangerous one decided to come.' He fired his arrow. It flew with bright pink light but when it neared the beast the color faded and became deep purple. It hit the creature in the fox's head but instead of purification it gave him more strength.   
  
Sesshomaru stood there with his mouth slightly open not believing he had failed on such an easy task.   
  
"SESSHY NO BAKA HOW COULD YOU REVERSE YOUR POWERS AND INSTEAD OF KILLING IT GIVING HIM MORE STRENGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Not waiting for his reply she lunged at the beast with her sword ready but unfortunately for her it was her first time holding a sword so her first attack was clumsy which led her sword flying at the far end of the training area. She jumped and tried to hide behind Sesshomaru.   
  
"IDIOT. YOU ARE STRONGER, GO AND KILL IT BEFOE IT KILLS US!!!!" A very pissed Sesshomaru screamed at her in return.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BAKA!!!" She screamed back. While they were arguing, they totally forgot about the youkai standing there and growling at them.   
  
Suddenly the temperature dropped and they saw two tall cloaked figures walking past them and out of the dojo all the while quietly talking about something and not paying attention around them. They stared at the door from which they just left.  
  
"Have you just seen any out of the ordinary while we were arguing?" – Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"You mean two tall cloaked figures that just went through that door?" He pointed left.  
  
"Yep. That's the ones." All the while summoned youkai totally ignored.  
  
"You know them?" – She inquired.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Nope…. I wonder…."  
  
Together they went out of the same door but once outside they didn't see anyone. They stood there and pondered about it for a couple of minutes when they heard a shriek coming from where they just came from. They looked at each other thinking that they must have forgotten something.  
  
"SESSHOMARY-SAMA. THERE IS A BIG, HUNGRY YOUKAI OUT HERE. WOULD YOU CARE TO TAKE CARE OF IT WHILE I'M HOLDING HIM DOWN?" – Screamed Jaken who was pinned to the wall with one claw of the beast.  
  
Both sweat dropped. How could they have forgotten about the creature they didn't know and now hurried back before it would do any damage to the area and Jaken. Sesshomaru managed to distract the beast while Kagome sliced it with her claws and the creature fled back to the woods howling with deep wounds.   
  
'Next time' Kagome made a note. 'No more calling beasts with big auras.'  
  
They dusted themselves and returned inside the castle to freshen up, have evening meal and them to retire. They were exhausted from the day's events as they were still getting used to their new bodies and after they ate their food they fell asleep before their heads touched the pillows.   
  
End.   
  
Ok. That was long one. I do hope you all like it as I'm. Enjoy it.  
  
Thanks for reviews.  
  
  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Luabendga :) 


	6. Diary

Note: this chapter is short. It describes Sesshomaru's and Kagome's two weeks in the western Lands.   
  
Chapter 6: Diary  
  
3rd day in the castle:  
  
Kagome: Today Sesshomaru was fed up with flowers and now we are going to train magic for the rest of the days. I think he is having fun doing this to me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Today I made a grave mistake saying that we are going to train for a whole day during for two weeks. Gods what have I done!  
  
4th day:  
  
Kagome: we practiced magic for a whole day and we made it barely alive. I think he understood that he was in a hurry with the decision.   
  
Sesshomaru: Maybe I rushed a little with my decision for two weeks with constant training. No, I shouldn't think about backing out now. I'm the Great Lord of Western Land's and not some weakling … in my soul anyway.  
  
5th day:  
  
Kagome: I HATE IT!!! IT IS AGAINST MY WILL!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I won't brake, I won't brake, I won't brake ….  
  
6th day:  
  
Sesshomaru: I'M BROKE!  
  
Kagome: I can't think anything right now. I'm too tired.   
  
7th day:  
  
Kagome: The first week is over, finally. I made it alive. We should celebrate it. I hope Sesshomaru will make the next day a day off.   
  
Sesshomaru: OK! OK! Tomorrow is a day off, I hope without any flowers. Grrrr … this human body is killing me.  
  
8th day:  
  
Sesshomaru: I have seen a lot of flowers. Thanks god it was only a dream.  
  
Kagome: Sesshomaru – baka, how could he have slept all day. I tried to wake him up and brought him some flowers, but he only opened his eyes, turned on the other side and continued sleeping. Lucky bastard. I had so much energy I didn't know what to do.   
  
9th day:  
  
Kagome: I woke up at sunrise which surprised me. Must be getting used to my body rhythms.  
  
Sesshomaru was impossible to wake up so I poured some cold water on him (Note: never do it in the future.) then I was saving my life running from him around the castle, during which I learned a lot of new words, which could give Inu Yasha a strike.  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagome, that wench, the water was freezing. I'm going to kill her, but first (sweat droop and sign) I need to catch her.  
  
10th day:  
  
Kagome: BLAST!!! Training again. I knew after yesterday he would make his revenge sooner or later. Damn him.  
  
Sesshomaru: Ah! Finally! My revenge was fulfilled. (evil grin)  
  
11th day:  
  
Kagome: Today I tried to wield a sword. Well. It chopped the youkai but instead of killing, it just made two of them. Sesshomaru had a heart attack. Poor thing.  
  
Sesshomaru: That was one of the last straws today. Brainless, stupid girl.   
  
12th day:  
  
Kagome: SESSHOMARU YOU IDIOT!!! He fired the arrows at the youkai but the arrows self aimed at me. How could he do this? (sniff) he is going to pay for this.  
  
Sesshomaru: it was not my day. For 12 days I wanted to kill her and today I nearly did it. It's a pity. I'm an idiot! The girl must be rubbing off on me!  
  
13th day:   
  
Kagome: it's the last day. Finally this routine is going to end. Bad we have no real progress but I know we'll manage. Lucky Rin and Jaken haven't found about our current problem. I think I'm playing Sesshomaru's role perfect.   
  
Sesshomaru: It's almost over. Finally. I still need to practice with my Kagome skills but I think I'll play perfect anyway.  
  
14ht day:  
  
Kagome: WE ARE LEAVING HOME!!! I hope he likes my time. (cross her fingers behind her back.)  
  
Sesshomaru: We are leaving. I'm going to her house. It shouldn't be too different from here, should it?  
  
And together they gathered their things and left on the cloud towards the well.  
  
End.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks. 


	7. What are 'Fate's?

Chapter 7: What are Fate's?  
  
It was warm and sunny days on the clouds high in the sky where no mortal could reach. It was the domain of immortals. The air here was filled with serenity and calmness. Between the clouds there was a flying island which was impossible to spot from the ground. It was the most beautiful place. It was the place where Fates lived. There used to live a lot of 'fates' on the island, but the time flew by and mortals grew distant from them. Finally fates decided to leave them alone and keep an eye only on the beginnings and the ends of their lives. It all went smoothly for both sides but there lived two fates which grew bored and decided to return to their old home. The others protested but they couldn't do much about it so they were forced to let them be. They couldn't stop them as all the fates were free beings and thus couldn't be stopped against their nature. And that's how now on the empty island only two 'fates' could be found.   
  
The island was covered with forest. Not far from the edge of the island there was a pond under the huge green tree from which occasionally pink leaves would fall. They would be caught by the warm breeze coming from the heated during the day big rocks and graciously swept away. Near the pond a couple was sitting and was looking at the beautiful sun down, which reflected on the smooth surface of the water and only fallen leaves sometimes disturbed it.   
  
The couple consisted of the two most beautiful creatures in the whole world.   
  
(Now I describe their true looks. It's a little long but I had a great help in writing it. )  
  
One was male. His name was Ghost. He was tall and well built. He had shoulder length hair which was dark blue with deep violet stripes. Part of his hair came down his shoulder another one stood on its end as if they were stroke down with electricity. He has deep blue eyes with silver sparks and if anyone had looked at them they would see a night sky filled with sparkling stars. He had long cloak which even without wind was in the constant movement as if it was alive. He didn't have any armor instead he wore a shirt with a gash on his sleeves and slacks all in deep blue colors. He also had an earring in one ear in a shape of a long pyramid. Also there was a necklace in a shape of a circle with claws adorned with wings. When he was in a fighting mode his cloak transforms into huge black feather wings coming from his back. Also there appeared a marking on his face which was in a shape of smooth lines coming from the center of the forehead down the nose and aside ending on one side of the cheek and it glowed light blue. His favorite weapon was mace. His appearance on earth was with lighting. The black lightning strikes the ground and from feather cocoon he appears. He may look cool, serious and calm but in truth he is the 'Master of pranks and mischief.' He never misses a chance to entertain himself. A real troublemaker. …. Sometimes.   
  
His companion was a female. Her name was Luabendga. She was tall but not as tall as Ghost, she merely reached his chin. She was beautiful and full of grace. She had long silver hair with green strikes coming down to her ankles. Her eyes were bright green with silver slits like cat's. She had pointy ears with small brushes on its ends. Her skin was tanned. She also had wings which were light green and they transformed into the cloak deep green in color. She wore a top and skirt-shorts with gash going from on side up to her thigh, it was all in deep green with silver emblem on the top in a form of a wings. She had knee high boots with silver knife attached to one side. She had a belt with emblem of the wings, all in silver. Her left arm had sharp claws and two green stripes on her wrist; the whole arm was covered with silver fur. She had fluffy tail. (The same as Sesshomaru but smaller, thinner and silver.) She preferred to wrap her tail around her right leg when she didn't use it. She also had a strange star shape mark on her forehead when during the combat there appears a silver horn with thin green vine coming around it in spiral way. When there is no need for a horn then mark was covered by silver-green tiara. She appears on earth with light breeze, fog and swirling pink petals. Her favorite weapon was a silver trident with green wings on its hilt. She looked as an easy going person but in truth she was serious, calm and collected especially when she decides to enter the competition or battle. She seems cute and fun but she had a cold heart so no one could figure her out.   
  
(I hope you get the picture. I tried to put their portraits on the www.manga.ru contest but they didn't get through so far, but I'm waiting for their reply yet. Ok on with the story. )  
  
Now back to the pond with Ghost and Luabendga. (The time when Sesshomaru and Kagome travels to the future to Kagome's home.)  
  
Ghost sat under the tree with his eyes closed and enjoyed every minute of silence around him. He wore a pair of blue shorts with lots of pockets and a light blue T-shirt. Before him Luabendga sat in the light silver pink bathrobe and a towel around her head, to prevent wet hair falling on her back. She held a small mirror in front of her in the air with silver wings as she looked at her reflection admiring herself. She signed.  
  
L: (As Luabendga. It's much faster to type that way. The same will go for Ghost.) It's so boring. Let's play with our play toys. At the moment they would be traveling to Kagome's home.   
  
G: (sleepy answer) mmm?  
  
L: Oh come on sleepy head, (jumping up and down in front of him) let's play some mischief on them. Let's play, let's play, let's play… (Now really getting on Ghost's nerves.)  
  
G: Calm down. It's so peaceful there. Let's stay here for a little longer. There is no point in hurrying. (Staying calm and cool.)  
  
L: (whined and pouted) What? It's toooooooooo peaceful for me, I wanna action. Let's sent them another message. (Get the wicked grin.)  
  
G: What for? (Still calm and cool)  
  
L: (sending a death glare picked her washing brush and throws it at some one cool and calm. It hit's him right on his forehead (his eyes were still closed *evil grin*))  
  
G: Are you sure about it? (Answers with steel in his voice while picking the brush up and twirling in his fingers, still cool and calm.)  
  
L: I didn't know you were such a lazy person. (Eyeing him with caution.)  
  
G: You really want action? (Slowly opening his eyes.)  
  
L: Sure, I'm full of energy and anticipation. (Dismissing her mirror and its fly away.)  
  
G: As you wish. (Suddenly pushing her in the water *splash* *evil grin*)  
  
L: (calmly getting out of the water all wet.) Now look what you've done (pointing at her wet hair.)  
  
G: Do you want me to dry it with one of my lightning. I sure can spare you one.   
  
L: You are going to pay for this. (Dangerous spark in her eyes which he didn't like one a bit. She starts to chase him around with ice crystals and pink petals were flying everywhere. From behind his shoulder he was shooting lightning.)  
  
Suddenly one of each their attacks got combined by accident and it flew down the clods and strait towards the earth. Both stopped and looked down.   
  
Back on earth near the well Sesshomaru and Kagome just made it there and stopped to looked around the place when suddenly the rain with snow started to fall together with pink petals flying everywhere and lightning flashing across the sky. Both looked at the sky with surprise. Unexpectedly they were stroke down with lightning in a form of a huge crystal which fried them quite effectively.   
  
In the sky.   
  
L: Are you going to send a message?  
  
G: Yep.  
  
He sent another lightning which struck just between the standing still couple on earth barely missing them some inches.   
  
On earth.  
  
When the dust settled Kagome and Sesshomaru were able to read the next message which said:  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
S: We better run.  
  
K: Ok.  
  
They made it to a safe distance just in time when the message self destructed with huge explosion.   
  
They looked at the sky then made a silent vote to double their pay back when they get their hands on the two 'fates'. They dusted themselves and jumped it to the well and disappeared in the light blue light which surrounded them. Leaving behind them a burnt grass with their foot prints and one huge foot print not far from away.   
  
Again in the sky.  
  
L: I think we are getting ourselves in a big trouble. (Rubbing her chin in deep thought)  
  
G: It's your entire fault.  
  
L: WHAT!!!!!! It was your lightning. (Glares at him)  
  
G: Really! (He sounded really amused) And whose was that big crystal?  
  
L: It was a small one. (She grumbled)  
  
G: It was a little bit bigger than my lightning. (He answered with mirth in his eyes)  
  
L: (saying nothing just drops the big crystal on his head and dusting her hands with satisfied smirk)  
  
When she turned around and prepared to leave she was pushed in the water again.  
  
G: You need to cool yourself sometimes.  
  
L: (just growls at him.)  
  
G: But I think I need to cool down my self. (Before she could do anything to him he jumps in the water with lots of water flying in every direction.)  
  
They started splashing and the water fight began. For the moment their earth victims forgotten for the time been.  
  
End.   
  
It's all for now. I hope you all enjoy reading this.   
  
Thank you all who sent reviews on this story, I really appreciate it.   
  
About Sesshy dealing with Hojo. I think I'll try to write something about it. Thanks for reminding me of him by the way, when I was writing this story I totally forgot about him (poor guy) but now that I was reminded I'll come up with something *evil grin* hojo screams and runs away. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
  
PLEASE MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yours FATES. 


	8. Kagome's time

Chapter 8: Kagome's time.  
  
(Note: a brief notice on Inu-group and Kouga)  
  
During two weeks Inu-group was after the shards as Kagome promised to return after two weeks. They didn't know Kagome changed her plans. She wanted to catch them before they would depart for the search but she came late. They didn't have any luck for two weeks in finding them so they decided to return and wait for her. Inu Yasha was in a bad mood as always. When they came to the village Inu Yasha went strait towards the well to wait for Kagome. When he came near the well he gasped. In front of the well there were three burnt footprints and not far was laying the backpack of Kagome covered with soil and leaves, it was torn in several places. Inu Yasha sniffed the air looking for Kagome's sent. But all he could smell was sent of burnt soil and paper. He narrowed his eyes. Something here was fishy. He looked around, picked up the lying backpack and headed back to Kaede's hut. He entered the hut and everything went quite around him. Sango was the first one to react.  
  
"Inu Yasha. This is Kagome's bag, is it?" – She asked nervously. She had a bad feeling about this.   
  
Inu Yasha tossed the bag in the corner.  
  
"Keh. This human is walking probably somewhere and soon will be back with that silly grin on her face. But still. When I found her bag it was covered with leaves and soil, thus making the impression it was lying there at least some weeks. But we know that can't be true. She is to return today in the evening."  
  
"Maybe she decided to return earlier. You were the only one against her leaving for two weeks." – Miroku told him while carefully sipping his tea.   
  
Inu Yasha growled and sat down Indian style. But he didn't have enough time to ponder on the matter as he sensed a certain youkai running to their hut. He stood in the fighting stance and waited.  
  
In the mountains Kouga left his tribe to visit 'his woman' in the village. Today he woke up because he had strange feeling something bad happened to her. He left full speed. When he was passing the cliffs he saw something white on the stones. He went to investigate. He picked it up and found out it was Kagome's torn handkerchief. He sniffed it. It was here for some time now because Kagome's sent was very faint. He narrowed his eyes. 'This half-breed better not did anything to MY Kagome.' With high speed he ran all the way to the village. When he ran past the well he saw burnt prints on the ground. He didn't like it at all. Near the prints he found strands of white hair. He picked it up. 'I hope it is not what I think.' With that he stormed to Kaede's hut and stormed inside, he was outraged.  
  
"DOG-FACE. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KAGOME!!!!!?" He came up to him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WHIMPY-WOLF?" He barked back.   
  
"DON'T SAY YOU DON'T KNOW. I FOUND HER TORN HANDCECHIEF IN THE MOUNTAINS AND YOUR HAIR NEAR THE BRUNT GRASS NOT FAR FROM THE WELL. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU HID MY WOMAN!!!!" Now he was standing nose to nose with Inu Yasha. Other members of the group just sat there and watched at the usual bickering of the two.   
  
"SHE IS NOT YOUR WOMAN. I HAVEN'T SEEN HER. SHE WILL RETURN TODAY IN THE EVENING. AND WHAT DO YOU MEEN ABOUT THE THINGS YOU'VE FOUND?"  
  
"Would you please show us what you've found?" – Sango tried her best to stop these two fighting. Sometimes she wondered how Kagome could deal with these two at one time. Kouga looked at her and gave her the things he found. Sango examined them more closely. Indeed the cloth piece was Kagome's but the hair had a faint blue hint at it.   
  
"Give me that!" – Inu Yasha grabbed the hair from her grasp and sniffed it. He hissed.  
  
"That's my bastard brother's hair. He must have got her before I did. We should check his castle. I suggest we move out immediately. Pack your things and hurry." Quickly with more bickering between Kouga and Inu Yasha the group was finally ready to leave. To be there in a short amount of time they decided to go on Kirara. It should take them several hours with two brakes on their way. Kouga went on his own as he was pretty fast with shards in his legs.  
  
(Back to Kagome and Sesshomaru.)  
  
On the other side of the well.  
  
Finally the blue light which surrounded them vanished. They found themselves in the well in Kagome's time. They quickly climbed out.   
  
"Se .. Kagome. Now we are going out of this house. Try to act as normal as possible. Now when we enter my house you are going to give my mother a hug, you can miss the kiss, then you are going to give my brother a light smack on the head and then just try to ignore my grandpa. Also stop him putting the ward scrolls on me." After Sesshomaru gave a nod that he understood they went inside the main house.  
  
"Please Kami help us." Kagome prayed for their stay. But it seems this help was unreachably.   
  
When they opened the front door Sesshomaru was met with a crush hug and kisses all over his face which were gladly provided by Kagome's mother. Finally she released him and turned toward a tall silver haired man. She bowed with respect.   
  
"Welcome to this house, sir. It is a pleasure to meet my daughter's friends."  
  
"The pleasure is all my Miss Higurashi". Kagome felt strange bowing to her mother and kissing her hand as a real gentleman would do in her place. She wanted Sesshomaru to look regal so his reputation in her time would be left on high level. Then she stepped back when she heard her brother Sota making his way downstairs.  
  
"ONEECHAN!!!" He screamed and happily hugged his sister.   
  
"Finally you are here and I would be able to pay you back for the winning in that race." Not giving his sister a time for an answer he stormed outside where his friends were waiting for him. Kagome gently tapped Sesshomaru on his shoulder indicating for them to go up in her room. He slightly nodded his head. During all the welcome commotion he decided to keep silent as not to make any possible mistakes with dealing with her family. Her mom returned to the kitchen to prepare dinner and left them alone in the living-room deciding that her daughter was too tired and will make all the introductions later. She was curious about the silver man who was so charming and well mannered, not like that other boy Inu Yasha.   
  
They climbed the stairs and went to Kagome's room. Once there Kagome shut the door behind them and locked it.   
  
"We were lucky. Now soon it will be dinner. You'll need to introduce me to my family. Don't forget about what I told you and I hope we'll be alright. You were great there but you need to loosen up and smile or others would think you don't feel good and would pester you about your health. After dinner today we are going to the mall to buy my mom a present. Oh! I nearly forgot." She went to her wardrobe and picked up some clothes.  
  
"You need to change in to this." She tossed the clothes on the bed.   
  
"While you are at it I'll try to find some clothes for myself. Mmm. I think I'll look through my father's trunk." With deep concentration on her features she exited the room and went to the attic to find the mentioned trunk. After 10 minutes both were ready, but of course Sesshomaru needed help in putting on modern clothes and after several cursing from his part they came down the stairs and in the kitchen.  
  
"Mother." – Sesshomaru tried his best to copy Kagome. The act was good but not perfect. It seems that Kagome was trying her best to look composed and serious. It was unusual on Kagome's half but her mother brushed it away.  
  
"I'm sorry but I forgot to introduce my 'friend' – It was really hard for Sesshomaru to say this but he didn't have another choice, he presumed. – His name is Sesshomaru, the Lord of The Western Lands." Kagome bowed at her mother again.   
  
"Hello. I'm so glad you are my daughter's friend. Please feel yourself at home. And Kagome dear your car is outside ready for use."  
  
Sesshomaru remembered Kagome talking about 'car'- a way of transportation. "Thank you m...mom. After dinner we... I'm going to show Sesshomaru town and then we plan to go to the mall." He wanted nothing else than to run back to his time but he knew he should stay so he greeted his teeth, smiled and graciously sat down, waiting for the dinner to be served. Kagome quickly sat down as well slightly leaning to Sesshomaru. "Great work." She whispered only for him to hear. When the food was brought out they started eating. When the dinner was over they said their thank you and prepared to leave but not before Sesshomaru was hit in the ribs and reminded to give her mother a quick peck on the cheek as a gratitude for the prepared meal. He did as he was told, but made a note to get back at her later and together they left. Kagome as the only one, who knew how to drive, drove the car towards the mall. This time was so different that Sesshomaru didn't know where to look at. The buildings here were huge. A lot of people were everywhere and to Sesshomaru it was a shock as he didn't saw any youkais and demons. Finally they came to the mall. Kagome parked her car and got out, Sesshomaru obediently followed her. He decided to let her be the leader as he didn't know anything here, which annoyed him but he couldn't do anything, so he kept quite as not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. They made their way through different stores and found some presents for her mom. Also Kagome bought some flowers to give to her mother. To her surprise Sesshomaru was quite and let her do all the work. She was glad because she didn't want to deal with all the commotion he could have made. The day was getting to its end and Kagome decided to buy them ice-cream for the hard day. Sesshomaru first was reluctant but when he finally tried the stuff he really enjoyed it. When they were moving towards the exit Kagome decided to buy some cd's for her brother. Before she went to look through the shelves she showed Sesshomaru a stand where one could listen to the music of their own choice. When she returned back she found him there standing with headphones on and a dazed look on his face. 'He must have liked it.' She thought and decided on something. She hurried back and after 5 minutes came back with a bag in her hands. She tapped him on the shoulder motioning for him that they were leaving. He took them off but a sing of disappointment left his lips, which was noticed with Kagome's prefect hearing. She giggled. When he heard the strange sound he looked at Kagome and frowned.   
  
"What's so funny?" He asked with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Nothing." – She regained her calm posture only to pale slightly looking at something at his back. With question he turned around.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" behind him stood a young boy, Kagome's age, who was grinning looking at him.  
  
'Crap.' He thought. 'She didn't tell me about this one.'   
  
"Yes?" He asked with suspicious in his voice.  
  
"How are you feeling. I didn't know you are already healed. Are you going to come tomorrow to school? And who is this guy?" He pointed behind his back. Behind him Kagome was standing and frowning at the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry but Kagome is busy now. I'm an exchange student and right now we have to go, we are in a hurry. Don't worry Kagome is ok now but still she wouldn't go to school because today is her first day outside and the doctors are still checking on her. Don't worry Hojo-san." The boy looked stunned and looked at Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru only nod that what was told was true and together with Kagome they left the mall very quickly not giving time for Hojo to ask further. When they climbed in the car Kagome signed.  
  
"That was close."  
  
"Who was he?" He asked. When that boy appeared he didn't like him at all. He didn't know why but when he addressed to Kagome in this free way he wanted to smack him. This made him worried. He never felt anything like this but he only brushed it aside believing it as all the stress and their curse.   
  
"His name is Hojo and he studies together with me in school. He is nice but sometimes it's too much." Kagome shuddered at the thought.   
  
He didn't ask anything else and the rest of the drive was silent. Each of them thinking about their own.   
  
The night slowly was spreading through the town when they finally reached the house. Quietly they entered. On the kitchen they found cold food and heated it in microwave. After they ate Kagome showed him how to use the bathroom if he wanted to and after quickly taking a shower she took some pillows and blankets and settled on the floor near her bed. Sesshomaru didn't feel right letting her sleep on the floor while he took her bed but his pride didn't let to voice it. So he quietly lay on bed staring at the ceiling. His act was good today but he knew he would need to loosen up a bit, if he didn't like the idea even a little bit. Tomorrow is promised to be a hectic day and he need to act the best. Finally he let the sleep take over him leaving all the worries for the next day.  
  
End.  
  
Thanks for reviews. But to tell you the truth I want more of them *was smacked on the head* well we want more of them. WE FATES ARE SO GREEDY THAT WE DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP!!!!!!!!THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE OFTEN WE WILL UP-DATE!!!!!!  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
FATES.  
  
Next chapter: Surprise, Surprise!!!!!!! 


	9. Surprise! Surprise!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but first Fanfiction.net was going crazy and then my internet. But now all is back to normal and I hope to up-date sooner.  
  
Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise!!!!!!  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up and found herself on the floor.  
  
'When I ended up here?' she asked herself but then looked on the bed and calmed down. There peacefully Sesshoumaru was sleeping. She came closer and smiled at him. He made the cutest picture sleeping on her bed while snuggling her cat Buyo (sorry don't know how to write his name right.). How she missed her camera which Souta was using right now. She could make the perfect picture and later show it to him. She could just picture his face when she would do it. But luck left her when she was cursed thus leaving her only with a sign. She yawned and stretched.  
  
'Better get prepared before Souta wake up.'  
  
Quickly she took a shower and got clothed. Then coming up to bed she had the wicked idea. Quickly running to the bathroom and taking a glass with water she returned, splashed it on the still seeping Sesshoumaru and quickly jumped at the far end of the room. She knew already what the price was for waken up his 'Majesty' the hard way.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" He sat on the bed ready to kill. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" He turned to Kagome who was standing at the door ready to escape with pillow in his hand and malice in his eyes.   
  
"EEK!!!!" She jumped and dashed through the open door and down the stairs. He followed her with a lot of death promises. They woke up the whole house while they were chasing each other with angry shouts and curses. Her grandpa with sleepy eyes opened the door and the first thing he saw was a youkai running strait at him.   
  
"A DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!" He reached in his sleeve and took out scroll charms to seal the demon away. But as he was starting to chant the spell Kagome jumped aside and saved herself in the kitchen.   
  
"MOVE ASIDE!!!!!!!" Came an angry outburst from Sesshoumaru when he shoved old man aside and smashed in the closed door. He forgot about his strength again which made him punch the door with anger.   
  
"OPEN UP!" He shouted. Near the wall old man was shocked. He just sat there on the floor and gaped as his favorite grandchild cursed and tried to break the door down to enter the kitchen where the dangerous youkai hid himself.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!!" He shouted again.  
  
"NO!" Was the only answer he received.  
  
"OPEN IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE SUN AGAIN!" Now he was so mad that he didn't notice that Kagome's mother and her little brother also came down the stairs and were just watching as their beloved daughter tried the wreck their house early in the morning.   
  
"IF I DO YOU'LL KILL ME!" Came Kagome's muffled answer from the other side of the door.   
  
"OFCOURSE I WILL!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPLASHED COLD WATER ON ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!!!!" He didn't know what he would do to her when she'll open the door. But sure it would be nothing good and peaceful.   
  
"IT WAS A JOKE!!! JEEZE!! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE OF HUMOR!!!"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT. I'M GLAD YOU NOTICED!!!"  
  
They would have continued like this for the whole morning but her mother decided to interfere. She got the picture of what happened and smiled at the pleasure memory when she was young and her husband always did the same because he liked her. How she was mad at that time but now she remembers those days with joy. How she missed them. But it was the time to stop these two from doing any real damage around them. She came up to Kagome and hugged. This startled Sesshoumaru and he tensed immediately.  
  
"Honey don't be upset. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru didn't mean anything bad. If I had known better I would say he just showing signs of affection." She tried her best to calm her daughter.   
  
"M…Mother?!" He turned to look at her with narrowed eyes but didn't forget about his act nonetheless.  
  
"Let me try it dear. Ok?" She gently moved him aside and stepped closer to the door.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru? Please forgive my daughter for her actions but I think you should apologize to her too because as I can guess you were the cause of this early … mmm … incident."  
  
Before her mother tried to open the door she turned at her daughter and looked at her sharply.  
  
"Now promise you won't do anything to him. Promise?" She tapped her foot on the floor and waited for her to answer.  
  
"Y..Yes." He mumbled. At the same time angry at himself for losing control so quickly.   
  
"Now would you care to open the door now?" Her mother asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure." Kagome opened the door slowly and looked at the ground finding her toes very interesting. "I'm sorry miss Higurashi I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry Kagome please forgive me." She looked at him.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. BUT don't ever repeat it." After he received a nod from Kagome he marched past her and sat behind the table. Everybody followed his example and ate their breakfast. When it was over Kagome and Sesshoumaru excused themselves and went in to Kagome's room. She quickly told him what to do. She gave him the present which they bought earlier, took the flowers and together they came down in the living room where Souta was waiting for the presents his family was going to give. First he received a huge box from his mom. It was a table baseball game which he liked very much from the first sight of it. Then he received a present from grandpa. It was an old cloak which was supposed to protect him from the demons evil spells. The last one he received was from Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It was a set of X-box games. He squealed in delight and ran upstairs to try them out immediately. Kagome gave the flowers to her mom with many thanks for letting her stay here and attend Kagome's brother birthday. At this Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. 'These humans and their emotions.'  
  
Kagome's mother gave them some candies and they returned to Kagome's room. But when they entered Souta came and dragged them to his room to show them his new games. Kagome couldn't resist herself and challenged Souta in rally on his X-box. He accepted the challenge and the match began. Sesshoumaru first was bored but when they were in the middle in the match he watched the races as he didn't have anything better to do and found himself interested in this strange game. When the race was over and Kagome won Souta pouted.   
  
"You are so cool Sesshoumaru. I didn't know you could play so well. I'VE GOT AN IDEA!!" He shouted suddenly and looked at Kagome with happy grin on his face. Sesshoumaru didn't like it at all.  
  
"Kagome why don't you give Sesshoumaru a challenge so that he will lose? You are the best at races and I know you can show him what you are made of." Souta was very proud that only his sister could leave Sesshoumaru as a total loser and he wanted this to happen at any cost.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. To make Kagome lose was a tempting idea but unfortunately he didn't know how to play this game. Although he tried his best to remember all the moves they were doing but he slightly doubted he would be that successful. It was a challenge and he decided to take it no matter what. Smiling nervously he sat near Kagome and took the strange flat plastic disc in his hand. He looked at it more closely.   
  
The phone rang downstairs and her mother called for Souta. He left but not before saying:  
  
"Don't start without me. I want to see Sesshoumaru lose to you sis." He winked and left. Kagome signed in relief.   
  
While Souta was out Kagome described the car game and showed him how to play it. Sesshoumaru had several tries. He was a fast learner so he caught it really fast and when they tried together he nearly won. Kagome was shocked at how fast Sesshoumaru improved and nearly won although in her time no one could have done that in such a short time. Maybe because he wasn't from this time, so she just put another match on and they started racing. This match Sesshoumaru won with great time results. Kagome sat there with her mouth open.  
  
"H … How ca-ca-can you h..have w..wo-won?" She stuttered. She glared at him.  
  
"It's not fair. You cheated." She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"I'm not." He replied smugly. He was glad he was better in this strange game in her time and he gladly pointed it out to her. This made her only madder.  
  
"It was just your luck, miss. Next time you'll lose."   
  
He caught the challenge she tossed at him and together they repeated their races again and again. Souta came in one time but when he saw his sister busy in the race he left to meet with his friends and receive presents. The day was ending but from the room curses and shouts were heard from time to time. It was near dinner time. Souta after his small party with his friends returned home and went strait to his room to check on her beloved sister. When he entered his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. On the floor near the television his sister with Sesshoumaru were sitting and racing, they were all covered with wires. On the wall to their left he saw a very long list with their names on top and a lot of pluses in each column indicating their winnings. As Souta counted them he found out that they had the equal amount of pluses, so the race which they drove would pin point the winner. There was tension in the room and Souta decided to watch the final seconds of the race.   
  
Finally the black car crossed the finish line.  
  
"I WOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru jumped up. But he hasn't noticed all the wires. So he got tangled in them and together with Kagome they crashed on the floor with a very loud *THUD*  
  
Souta laughed at the sight of this.   
  
"OH SHUT UP BRAT!!!!!!" Yelled a very angry Kagome. She was glad she had Sesshoumaru's body right now because when they fell she was on the floor with Sesshoumaru on top. And she just imagined her fragile body been crushed by Sesshoumaru's one. She was glad it wasn't that way. She tried to get up but Sesshoumaru was getting in the way because he tried the same. After several minutes they got themselves more tangled. At this very moment Kagome's mother decided to enter. She saw Souta laughing in the door way, a huge mess in the room AND a 'very happy' couple in a heap of cords and wires in the center on the room. She smiled.  
  
"Aren't they cute?" She asked her son. He grinned.  
  
"They are a perfect couple."  
  
"Yes you are right." During their little dialog the mentioned couple went silent listening and trying very hard to suppress a blush and anger.   
  
"Mothe … I mean Ms. Higurashi." Kagome whined from inside the heap. Sesshoumaru just went quite thinking of all the torture methods he would use on this family and especially on Kagome.  
  
"Oh honey don't worry." She motioned for Souta to leave the room. "I think we need to give them some privacy." And together the left but before the door was closed Souta shouted.  
  
"And don't do anything perverted." Then the door closed leaving them alone in misery.  
  
"That .. that.. I'm sure going to kill him when I'll get out of here." Kagome hissed and tried to move but it became very difficult. She signed and just lay there motionless.  
  
"It was your fault anyway Ms. Perfect." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Sesshoumaru only "Khe" in reply. They lay there for several minutes in total silence.   
  
"Well. Are we going to get out of this or we are going to stay in here for another day?" Sesshoumaru had enough of this and he wanted out of here now.  
  
"I'll be glad to get out of this but if you just get up from me and move aside I think I would be able to solve our little problem." She decided when all of this would be over she would sit on a diet because right now her body became heavier she noted. 'I need to loose some kilos.' She looked her body over. 'Yep definitely.'  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru asked annoyed when he saw Kagome looking at him calculating something. "Nothing."  
  
Slowly Sesshoumaru moved his body aside giving Kagome some air and easy access to all the knots. Together they began untangle themselves. After 20 minutes they were free.   
  
"Finally." Kagome signed happily and stretched. Her muscles were screaming from lying on the floor for so long. Sesshoumaru did the same. He was free, this hell was finally over and now they could leave this time and return to his home.  
  
"Today we are going back." He turned around and left the room to shower and get ready to leave.   
  
"Grrrr. He could have thanked me or apologized." Muttered Kagome to no one and left to do the same as Sesshoumaru. Today was the second stay here and she must return to the past as Inu-Yasha and others would be worried as they didn't know that her plans changed a long time ago.  
  
In the evening they had the final dinner with Kagome's family where Souta blew all the candles on his birthday cake together with a song 'Happy birthday to you' which was sang by Kagome as she was requested by her little brother. She felt proud because Sesshoumaru had a very beautiful voice and if he would have lived in her time he certainly would become a famous singer.  
  
But the time came for them to leave. Sesshoumaru was grumpy and kept quite all the time. She tried to start some conversation with him but without avail. Finally Kagome packed their things, they said their good-byes to her family and went to the old well in the center on the shrine. They stood near it looking at the black bottom.   
  
"Well. I give you A for your performance in my time. I hope Inu-Yasha won't find out about our curse. You need to loosen up a lot when we meet him. And don't forget to hug my adopted son Shippo. When he sees you he would jump on you so be prepared." Saying all she wanted to say she grabbed his hand and together they jumped inside the well. Instantly they were engulfed with bright blue light which took them to the 500 years in the past.  
  
End.  
  
Finally I finished this chapter. 


	10. Inu and co

This chapter is only about Inu Yasha group for whom who are interested. Have fun reading. This chapter was provided by one of my best friends. I only translated it in to English. I hope my translating skills aren't so bad. This chapter is about Inu Yasha during two weeks when Kagome stayed with Sesshoumaru and it is more detailed than in the last one with them.  
  
Chapter 10: Inu and co.  
  
"Phew… almost for two whole weeks we were searching for those blasted shards. I've had enough of it!" – Stated Miroku stopping in the middle of the road. –"Inu Yasha why you forced all of us on this trip? Or have you forgotten that only Kagome could help us in finding them. Without her we don't stand a single chance and now for two weeks we were just walking without any results. It would be much better if we all stayed in the village and you could have waited on your favorite tree for our beloved Kagome."  
  
"Yeah! We could have helped the villagers, play with small kids …"- Shippo's voice was heard from behind monk's shoulder which was filled with sarcasm.  
  
"What? Can't a monk have a word in his unfair life?" – Miroku looked hurt.  
  
"Well it was your idea of shard hunting so stop complaining."– Sango told him with silent warning in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Mmm … Well … It was … But not for the whole group … I was going to invite only my Sango to accompany me … And … How could I know that … when this idiot heard my idea he … Ah! It started so nice …" - continued to mutter under his breath Miroku bending his head lower. But suddenly a huge shadow appeared before him. He stopped.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT YOU LECHER!!!" – Inu Yasha was in a very bad mood right now.  
  
"Me? … No… You must be hearing things …" - Miroku was muttering trying desperately to be as far as possible from the angry hanoy.   
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha." – Tried to sooth the angry hanoy Sango. – "He had all the right to call you that because during our trip you tried five times to kill him." – She put her hands on her hips glaring at Inu Yasha.  
  
"But I didn't …" - He tried to defend himself – "It was his own fault. Every time he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."   
  
"Wrong place? How could it be if when you use your sword the 'wrong place' is everywhere for about 50 miles around you" – Stated Shippo quickly jumping on Sango and hiding on her shoulder.  
  
"Keh!" – Inu Yasha crossed his arms across his chest then jumped up and disappeared between the trees.   
  
"Ok. That's enough." – Sango turned around. – "We are all tired and we all miss Kagome. I wish she would be here to calm him down. Only she is able to that."   
  
The group slowly made its way towards the village. Unfortunately it was becoming dark and they would have to make a camp for the night before they continue on their way.   
  
"It's gonna be very windy tomorrow." – Shippo tried to start the light conversation and break the heavy silence but failed. So he snuggled closer to Sango and fell asleep.   
  
Inu Yasha was sitting on the thick branch of a tree which was growing on the top of the hill and was watching as the sun was slowly gliding behind the horizon. He was waiting for the others to catch up with him and make the night camp in the place he found. The blood- red sun which hasn't completely disappeared was mirrored in his eyes. If someone was looking at his face now they would notice that fire was dancing in his eyes from the last rays making them seem to glow on its own. The leaves on the nearby trees were rustling quietly. The birds were bathing in the last rays of the sun. Inu Yasha looked after their disappearing forms, then continued looking at the sun thinking about Kagome and what she was doing now (she was having all the fun shopping with poor Sesshoumaru following her and not thinking about certain inu-baka. HA HA HA!!!).  
  
For the last weeks such bored state was happening with him more often. He didn't tell anyone about it and when his friends came up to him all they would see the normal annoyed expression on his face not knowing about his brooding. Today was not different from any other. When Inu Yasha heard his friends getting closer he put his annoyed mask in place and jumped down.   
  
When finally the entire group gathered in the place they put up the fire and made themselves as comfortable as possible. It became darker and a lot of stars appeared on the sky. They made the dinner, quickly ate it and went to sleep around the campfire. All of them were asleep except Inu Yasha who was sitting on the low branch and was watching his comrade's sound asleep, also looking the moon, the stars and the fire. He felt calm knowing that tomorrow Kagome would return and everything would return back to normal. (Yeah! Sure! He is in a lot of surprises. *very nasty laughing from above from two certain troublemakers*)  
  
On the next morning the group was woken up by shouts.  
  
"GET UP!!! HURRY!!! IT'S MORNING ALREADY!!! HURRY UP YOU LAZE BUMS!!! TODAY WE ARE GOING TO MEET KAGOME!!! IIHHAAAA!!!!" – A very overjoyed Inu was trying to wake up everybody. He couldn't wait for them to arrive to the village.  
  
"He is strange today …" – Miroku whispered to Sango.   
  
"You look the same when you see another young and beautiful girl near you." - Sango replied with sarcasm dripping from her voice to the red faced from fury Miroku while she calmly was strapping her boomerang to her back. She turned her head and told Inu Yasha:  
  
"Ok. I'm ready. We could go."  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" – Cried Miroku to the retreating backs of Sango and hanoy.   
  
"WELL!!! HURRY UP!!!" – Shouted back Shippo who was sitting as usual on Sango's shoulder.  
  
In the mean time Kouga was thinking about what to do. There was no one to fight because a certain mutt-face killed all the monster birds in his mountains (it was in episode in TV series, somewhere.) and all survivals just flew away… suddenly an idea popped in his mind. 'I haven't checked on my woman for some time now. I need to pay a visit to her.' He grinned at the brilliant idea and left leaving clouds of dust in the air. He happily ran through the narrow cliffs when his sharp eyes caught something white hanging near the edge of one of the stone hills. Jumping across the gap he found that it was a piece of Kagome's handkerchief. (She showed him some time ago a strange thing and told him it's purpose. She even gave him one as a present on one of her strange events.) He took the piece and examined it more closely. He found some silver strands on it.   
  
"AAAAAAAA!!!! THAT DOG-SHIT, HALF-BREED, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!!! WHAT HAS HE DONE TO MY WOMAN!!!" – He shouted and echo gladly carried his shouts across the huge territory. He began to descent very quickly and as soon as his feet touched the ground he looked around. To his great relief he didn't find Kagome's body or any other signs she was here. All he found was youkai's body which was tore apart. Quickly he ran toward the village where he knew Kagome lived during shard hunting.   
  
When Inu Yasha with the group got near the village hanoy couldn't wait, so he went strait to the well to meet her, saying before he disappeared:  
  
"You go ahead and I'll meet Kagome and bring her to you. OK?" – Last words were muffled as they were said from afar from behind the trees.   
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo stared at each other dully and went to Kaede's hut to wait for his return and luckily get some rest.  
  
When Kouga entered the village he sniffed the air. He didn't caught Kagome's sent but caught her friend's ones so he tracked them down. When he found them he asked about Kagome on which they told him she hasn't returned yet but they are waiting for her appear any time soon. He thanked them and stormed toward the well where he found Inu Yasha standing and looking at his feet. He didn't pay to it any attention and started yelling at him from the first sight he saw him.  
  
"YOU, MUTT-FACE!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KAGOME?!!!" – He was shouting for 10 minutes when he finally noticed that Inu Yasha didn't pay any attention to him. Instead he continued looking at his feet. Kouga came to stand beside him and also looked at the ground. What he saw made him freeze in shock. On the ground there was a burnt spot on which clearly could be seen Kagome's prints, someone's big ones and one really huge print. (You know like big-foot.) They were sating like this for some time and were looking at the foot prints when Inu Yasha said quietly:  
  
"I'll kill any one who did this…"  
  
"It wasn't you?" – Kouga seemed disappointed (his wish is to kick Inu whenever he had the chance) – "I hoped it was you. .. but do you know anyone with silver hair?"  
  
"WHAT?!!! SILVER HAIR?!!! WHERE?!!!"  
  
"Calm down … I just happened to find Kagome's handkerchief near the killed youkai in the mountains and on this cloth there were silver strands. Immediately I thought they belonged to you and …."  
  
"WHEN I FIND SESSHOUMARU HE IS TOAST!!!!!!" – Inu Yasha shouted with anger, his eyes getting a red tint.   
  
"Eeee … who is that?" – Kouga asked curiously.  
  
"That's my bastard half-brother. Wait till I get my hands on him!!!"  
  
"'WE' get 'OUR' hands on him!!!" – Kouga corrected a furious hanoy near him.  
  
And two rivals decided to join forces to achieve their goal. Together they went back to the village to tell the others what they found out and decide what to do next.   
  
End of chapter. 


	11. storming the castle!

Chapter 11: Storming the castle.  
  
Upon entering the village Miroku, Sango and Shippo went strait to Kaede's hut to tell Kaede about their shard searching. While they were walking through the village they were greeted by several people busy with their works. The sun was shining bright, rare clouds drifted across the sky carried away by the light blows of the wind. The atmosphere was filled with joy. That's when the group neared the hut they were in happier mood than before entering. Usual bickering could be heard from the group and a loud "HENTAI" accompanied with also loud *smack*. Everything was back to normal as it supposed to be. But still one person was missing and that was 'Kagome'. Miroku opened the door and the group entered the hut. There in the dim litted room an old woman could be seen sitting in the center of the room. She was making some herbs and when the door opened she slightly turned around but when she saw who entered she turned back to the work she was doing. The group quietly sat near the fire and waited patiently for the elder woman to finish. After several minutes Kaede put all the herbs aside and offered them some tea. They gladly accepted and in return told her the whole story about their adventures.   
  
Miroku started the tale, usually it was Kagome's job to tell their stories but due to her absence Miroku was the one to take this task. He was bored quickly and been the real gentleman passed this hard task on Sango shoulders tactfully pointing out that she could do it much better than him. After sending the death glare Sango continued their story. Sango grew bored even faster then Miroku so it was all left to Shippo to finish it.   
  
"… and today in the morning Inu Yasha woke all of us up with wild shouts and then quickly ran away toward the well. But we all decided to return here and wait for Inu Yasha and Kagome. And that's all." – signed Shippo when he finished their story.  
  
"Talking about Inu Yasha." – Miroku yawned. - "Where is he. He should be back by now. Even if they will return with human speed they should be here by now…"   
  
"Baka!" – interrupted him Sango. – "Who said that Kagome had already came back? She could come back near sunset."   
  
"Who is the baka here? How could you?" – Miroku put his hand on his heart looking hurt by Sango's harsh words. – "She promised to return in the morning."   
  
"If she didn't return in the morning then she might have some problems in her time preventing her from retuning. We don't know anything about her world so stop whining. Hmmm… I don't remember her promising about early returning." – She narrowed her eyes at Miroku.  
  
"Well … she promised … although … I could be mistaken …" – muttered Miroku under his breath thinking about something. – "Morning … morning … something was …. Ah! .. That's right. My mistake …" - Miroku's face brightened when he remembered.  
  
"Well, well, well. "– Sango had a bad feeling about this one. The steel could be heard in her voice. – "What mistake?"  
  
"Nothing .. I was just … mmm ..." – under Sango's intense gaze he quickly blurted out while quickly moving away from her. – "There was a girl who needed my help in getting rid of evil spirits…"  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"NO! … NO! … It's not what you think!" – Trying to save his life Miroku was looking at Sango with pleading in his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" – She asked with danger gleam in her eyes while she prepared her boomerang. Miroku paled and was uttering words to sooth Sango but at the look of the things he was failing miserably.   
  
All the while Kaede and Shippo were quietly sitting near the far wall and were watching the two. After some time Shippo whispered to Kaede:  
  
"Aren't they meant for each other?"  
  
"Yes I agree with you. They are perfect together." – Answered Kaede while carefully sipping her tea.   
  
When the mentioned couple heard them they sat far away from each other. All the while Sango was sending a death glares toward the monk who was caressing his bruised head.   
  
Suddenly their quite tea party was interrupted when there heard noise coming from outside. Everybody jumped up and took a fighting stance. Miroku prepared his stuff and Sango readied her boomerang. When the door opened Miroku stood in front of Sango shielding her and prepared for a fight. But when he saw that it was just Inu Yasha he relaxed and put his stuff back.  
  
"Inu Yasha and where ….?" – Kaede asked but was interrupted by silver hanoy.  
  
"HURRY UP!!! WE ARE LEAVING!!! PACK YOUR THINGS NOW!!!" – Inu Yasha was fuming. – "I'M GOING TO KILL, TOAST AND THEN SLICE HIM!!! I'LL MAKE HIM EAT HIS OWN TAIL!!!" – Inu Yasha continued his tirade never noticing the whole group was standing there with shock and gaping at him. A lot of surprise, confusion and questions were written on their faces.  
  
"HOW!!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU PACKED ALREADY? I SAID HURRY UP!!!" – Inu Yasha was outraged by now.   
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo were just coming to their senses when the fate blew them another surprise. From behind Inu Yasha came Kouga.   
  
"Well Inu Yasha? Are they coming or not? How long are we going to wait for them?"  
  
"I don't know! They are standing there from the moment I entered!" – Inu Yasha answered with annoyance.   
  
"Really? Then let's just leave them all behind. We could do it on our own. Let's go." – Kouga growled.  
  
"HEY!!! WAIT UP!!! What's going on! You two cant's stand each other, or is there something we don't know about?" – Sango asked with curiosity and haste at the Inu Yasha's retreating back.  
  
"We teamed up for the first and the last time to accomplish one goal - to save Kagome!" – answered Inu Yasha and sent a glare towards Kouga. He also received one in return. Their glaring contest was interrupted by everyone's cry:  
  
"WHAT?! KAGOME?! TO SAVE HER?! FROM WHOM?! HOW?! WHY?!"   
  
"Near the well we found her backpack," – Inu Yasha began his explanation. – "it gave the impression of lying there for weeks. Also near the well we saw 2,5 pair of foot prints. First pair belonged to Kagome, the second – we think to my bastard brother Sesshoumaru, and the third – well it was one foot print but it was huge, we don't know to whom it belonged but definitely not to any youkai or other beasts …"  
  
"And now we are going to pay a visit to Sesshoumaru's castle and save Kagome from his evil clutches. Come on Inu Yasha." – Kouga turned around and tugged hanoy after him.  
  
"STOP!!!" – Sango's outburst gained attention of the two. She asked with a light smirk on her lips. – "And how are you going to get there? On foot? Well then we'll meet you there in two weeks."   
  
"We are fast. We'll be there in no time." – Replied Kouga and Inu Yasha with smug faces and puffed out chests.   
  
"Relax guys I have a better idea." – Sango called Kirara to her with a smile.   
  
"Brilliant idea Sango! We'll get there in few hours." – Inu Yasha agreed that it would be much better and he would be able to save his strength.  
  
"I hate cats!" – Kouga replied with ignorance. He looked down at Kirara with disgust and turned away with his nose high in the air.   
  
"Kirara is NOT A CAT!!!" – Sango exclaimed outraged.  
  
"What's the difference. I hate them anyway. I'll get to the castle by my self. See you there." And he left leaving only clouds of dust behind him.  
  
"Inu Yasha just give me few minutes and we'll be ready." – Sango left and soon retuned with some provision just in case. She gave each small bag to each member. Miroku carried her bag also leaving her with only her boomerang. They decided to leave the village and then make Kirara transform so she wouldn't scare people. When they exit the village Kirara transformed in to her huge form. When they prepared for the ride suddenly two persons in long kimonos passed them without giving them a second glance. One, male, was in long deep blue kimono with small lightning bolts on the hem. Another female was wearing a long forest green kimono with big pink sakura tree embroidered on the back. They passed them talking about their own. Even Inu Yasha with his keen hearing couldn't understand what they were saying. Suddenly when the pair reached the first house the female turned around and looked at them. She had a pale skin, she had emerald eyes and long bright pink hair made in a bun on top of her head. She smiled and clapping her hands together.  
  
"Have fun storming the castle!" Then with quick bow she turned around and together with her companion they disappeared behind the buildings.   
  
The group stared at the spot for several seconds then shaking their heads they climbed on Kirara's back and left toward the castle.  
  
Strong wind blew in the Inu Yasha's face who was sitting unmoving on Kirara's back. His silver hair flew past him giving an illusion of roaring fire. They kept annoying Miroku, who was sitting behind Inu Yasha. But he paid less and less attention to it because Sango, who was just behind him, pressed herself to his back to hide from the wind. And because of this he could be uncomfortable if only Sango would stay the same way. Underneath them could be seen forest with small lakes and rivers together with tiny villages and roads.   
  
Once Miroku thought he saw a pair of humans flying not far from them, but when he blinked he didn't see anyone. He shrugged it off believing it was just his imagination. But still he noticed there were rose petals carried by the wind in the place where he saw two mystic figures. Miroku wanted to gain attention of his friends but he was interrupted by Sango, who was trying to out shout the wind blows:  
  
"THERE IS THE CASTLE!!! IN SEVERAL MINUTES WE'LL BE THERE!!!"  
  
"OH!!! I SEE THE GATES!!!" – Also shouted Inu Yasha.   
  
"THERE I CAN SEE KOUGA STANDING NEAR THE DOORS!!!" – Shouted Sango pointing ahead of her.  
  
When Kirara was near the door Inu Yasha didn't wait for her to land and just jumped down. Others slowly landed and got off.  
  
While they were landing Inu Yasha landed near Kouga and together not waiting for others they started pounding the door together with shouts and curses.  
  
"HEY!!! OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTARD!!! GIVE US BACK OUR KAGOME!!!" They shouted together.  
  
Suddenly Jaken appeared on the small balcony just on top of the front door.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru isn't at home right now. Please leave a message or come later …"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING THERE DISGUSTING TOAD?!!!" – Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Ah! It's only you lowly half-breed. I didn't notice you there …" – Jaken replied with annoyance.  
  
"WHAT?!!! YOU … WHAIT TILL I GET THERE!!!" Inu Yasha jumped up with idea slicing Jaken in half. He would have succeeded if Kouga didn't do the same thing. But unfortunately during their jump they collided with each other and fell down in a heap.  
  
"OK! OK! Calm down!" – Sango came up to them trying to bring some order. She looked up.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?!"  
  
"He is not at home. He left together with that disgusting human wench to visit her village."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" – Inu Yasha who already managed to got up glared at Jaken. - "QUIT LYING TOAD. WHERE IS MY BASTERED BROTHER?!!!"  
  
"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THEN SEE FOR YOURSELF!!!" – Jaken shouted back wanting nothing else then to kill all the unwanted 'guests' but without his Lord he didn't dare to do it. – "Come in and DON'T YOU TWO DARE BRAKE THE DOOR DOWN!!!" – The last he shouted toward Kouga and Inu Yasha who already got ready to do the exact thing.   
  
When the door opened the wolf youkai and a hanoy raced inside the castle not waiting for the others turning up side down all the items which got in their way.   
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara slowly and quietly entered the castle. The doors closed after them with soft click. They found themselves in huge dark stone hall with three hallways leading in different directions. They were surprised by the size and stylish interior of the castle. But what shocked them was when from one of the dark passages a small girl appeared. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing pink kimono with butterflies on it.   
  
"Hello, my name is Rin. You came to visit my 'mother'?" – She asked not forgetting to bow to the guests.  
  
"Your mother?" – Sango asked surprised. – "We came here to find our friend, Kagome. Are you sure she was here?"  
  
"Sure. You are looking for my mother. Well not yet but soon she would be." – She corrected herself shyly. – "They left a couple of days ago together with Sesshoumaru-sama and soon should return home."  
  
"Oh! Then Jaken told us the truth then. We didn't believe him at first." – Miroku rubbed his chin in thought.  
  
"That's strange." – Everybody looked with question at Rin. – "Usually he tries to mislead humans because he hates them. But I think he was afraid of Sesshoumaru's wrath if he did something wrong."   
  
The conversation died away itself. Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked around themselves while Rin was exploring them with curiosity.   
  
"Well. I think we found out enough. We should go back and meet Kagome near the well." – Sango concluded.  
  
"First we need to wait for those two morons." Shippo reminded them with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes … yes of course. But the castle is huge. It would take them several hours. Those thick heads …"  
  
Rin interrupted Sango's angry outbursts.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Really? Thank you sweetie." – Sango bent down and hugged little girl.   
  
"Really!" – Shippo cried happily. – "Thanks! Let's go!"  
  
She giggled and guided them toward the medium sized room on the first floor with doors which led out in the gardens.   
  
On their way Rin managed to catch several things which fell from their shelves. During their search Kouga and Inu Yasha made some strong blows which shook all the walls in the castle. One time Miroku grabbed Sango while rescuing her from falling armor. He couldn't resist himself and after that groped her, the result was a loud *smack* and 'HENTAI!' was heard through the whole castle. After some walking finally they reached their destination.   
  
When the group entered they gasped at what they saw. The room was painted in pale blue. It has a lot of flowers everywhere: on the walls, tables and near the walls. The room definitely had a woman's touch.   
  
"Well? What do you think?" – Rin asked with pride. - "My 'future mother' did this together with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Really and Sesshoumaru agreed?" – Sango arched one of her eyebrows with curiosity.  
  
"It is strange but most of ideas and work he did himself." – Rin smiled and giggled.  
  
"WHAT?!!!"- Exclaimed Sango, Miroku and Shippo in unison.   
  
"Yep! It was his idea to do this …" – Rin told them quietly.  
  
"Oh!" – They never imagined always cool and calm Lord of the Western Lands to do something like that.  
  
"Wait here and I'll be right back with tea." – Remembering her task Rin quickly left only to return in five minutes back. She brought back big tray with small cups and one teapot. She put them all on the small table in the center of the room. She prepared green jasmine tea with rose petals. The group carefully took their seats around the table on the mats on the floor and sipped the tea. Even Shippo was behaving which was rare especially when Kagome wasn't around. Rin   
  
told them about herself, about her life here, how she met Sesshoumaru and took care of him when he was wounded. Then Miroku told her about their adventures and Rin just loved them. She prepared tea four times because some 'fox' in their group drank it all in huge amount. After some time they heard strange noises coming their way which was accompanied with loud crashing sounds of falling items. Then suddenly the door which was closed was blown away, and upon falling down shattered to pieces. Through the dust cloud Inu Yasha and Kouga stepped through.   
  
"So how did it go?" – Asked Miroku calmly while sipping his tea.  
  
"THEY ARE NOT HERE!!!" – barked a very angry hanoy.  
  
"We know." – Sango stated as a matter-of-fact.   
  
"Where from?" – Kouga asked from behind Inu Yasha.   
  
"Rin told us." – Shippo replied winking at the blushing girl.  
  
"Who? This little brat?"  
  
Shippo jumped from his seat and as he prepared his angry tirade he froze looking at something outside.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE?!!!" – He shouted and ran outside with the rest on his heels. Their argument for the time forgotten.  
  
End of chapter 11.  
  
Phew! Finally I managed to finish this chapter. Anyway, thank you all for reviews. And please I want more of them.  
  
If you like anything to be added please feel free to write to me and later I'll see what I can do. Any suggestions about the characters are welcome.  
  
Your's  
  
Luabendga 


	12. What's on earth is going on? Part I

Chapter 12: What on earth is going on? Part I.  
  
The blue light disappeared. They found themselves in the well in the Feudal era. They climbed out.   
  
"It's so good to be back." Kagome stretched. She really missed this time when she returned home. She looked around with puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Ha? Where are Inu Yasha and others. Knowing him he should be here and started ranting around already." She sniffed the air. Nothing.   
  
"I suggest we go visit Kaede then, maybe he is there. Hn? Sesshoumaru?" She turned around when she haven't heard from him at all during their return. "Is something the matter?" She came up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts. She signed.   
  
"SESSHOUMARU!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" He glared at her annoyed that he was interrupted in his thoughts.  
  
"Well. Sorry your highness but if you want to stand here with blank look be my guest, but I'm going to the village." She turned and started walking.  
  
"And how do you suppose to walk in the village if you are a youkai now?" He asked with curiosity. She stopped in her tracks. 'Oh crap! This is gonna be a problem.' She turned around and gave him her innocent smile (Sesshoumaru with innocent face? Hard to imagine.) He didn't like that look especially if it was turned his way.  
  
"Well. You are human now, so go first and I'll follow. If someone asks about it just say I'm your protector or something. I'm sure you can come up with something." She encouraged him by giving him a slight tap on the shoulder and gently pushed him towards the village.  
  
He growled but never less complied. 'Why am I even doing this? Oh I forgot about our current situation. Grrrrr … I HATE THIS!!!!' while he was having a battle going in his head they reached the first houses. So far no one stopped them and asked any questions so they reached Kaede's hut without problems. They stopped at the door.  
  
"Well lades first." Kagome opened the door for Sesshoumaru and waved her hand showing for him to enter. He huffed and with head held high entered first. Kagome suppressed the giggle and followed him inside. It was gloomy but still everything could be seen.  
  
"Ah! Kagome you are finally back!" An old woman came out of the dark corner.  
  
"Kaede-sama." Kagome greeted an old lady with a formal bow. She saw out of the corner of her that Sesshoumaru just stood there and glared at the woman in front of him. She rolled her eyes and gave him a painful shove in his ribs.   
  
"Ouch!!! What was that for WENCH?!!!" He snapped at her rubbing now his bruised side. Kagome sweat-dropped.   
  
"He-he-he. Sorry forgot about my strength." She put her hand behind her head.  
  
Kaede looked from one to another with question in her eyes. She concentrated and what she saw made her stunned for a second.  
  
"Oh! How on earth you ended up in this situation children?" She looked at them expecting them to explain themselves. Both stopped their glaring contest and stared at surprise at Kaede.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome knew they made a slip so she tried to get them out of it before it's too late. Kaede singed and motioned for them to sit down.   
  
"I have some experience in magic, am I not? I can see that your auras have changed bodies. How did this happened?" She looked at them sternly. "Youths these days can't sit quietly. They all search for adventures." She grumbled. Kagome gulped under her heavy look.  
  
"Hmm …"  
  
"It's simple. There are some fates who didn't know what to do, so they decided to have some fun on our expenses."  
  
"Tell me more about it."   
  
So they told her the entire story about what happened to them and how they ended up this way. Kaede listened to them carefully not missing a single word they were saying. After two hours of explanations the hut grew silent only sounds of cracking wood burning in the fire could be heard.  
  
"It is serious. When the fates are the cause then it would take you a great deal of fighting to lift the curse. Unfortunately I don't know the counter spell but I might give you some advices."  
  
"Oh! Please Kaede-sama." Kagome was disappointed that Kaede couldn't help them but at least she could give them some useful advice. Sesshoumaru didn't like it either but he strained his ears to hear anyway what the old human had to say. She was old so she might have some experience which could help.  
  
"Tea?" Both felt anime style.  
  
"No?" She shrugged and sipped her tea calmly. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at each other. The tension grew in the silent hut.   
  
"Have you tried kissing?"   
  
"WHAT?!!!" They cried in unison.   
  
"It's one of the ways to lift the curses." She explained to them as if they were small children who supposed to know all about fairytales.   
  
Under her heavy gaze they felt silent. "Ummm …" Both turned crimson and nodded their heads as if in shame.  
  
"I thought so." She rubbed her chin in thought.   
  
"By the way where is everybody?" Kagome when stepped over her embarrassment asked the question which was bothering her for quite some time now.  
  
"They left to your castle early this morning." She told them while she was still pondering at the matter at hand.  
  
"There are several ways to lift the curse but I don't know which one will work for sure."  
  
"Tell us all you know and we see what we are able to do." Sesshoumaru wanted it all to finish as soon as possible because he had a vivid picture of his brother trashing his domain in searching for him and Kagome.   
  
"1st: the herbs, they could be found in Northern Lands.  
  
2nd: Shinko no Tama, but first you need to collect all the shards.  
  
3rd: To … it won't work with you two anyway.  
  
4th: the combined force of two great swords made by Inu youkai.  
  
5th: make fates themselves to undo the curse. That's all I could think right now." She looked at them.  
  
"We could do it. But what do you meant by the third condition?" Sesshoumaru knew that Kaede did it intentionally. She didn't tell them on purpose but he will find out anyway.  
  
"Third? To combine forces …"  
  
"No before that." He crossed his arms in front of his chest with impatience.  
  
"To complete the Shinko …"  
  
"Damn it old hag! About the one that will not work with two of us!" By now he was irritated.  
  
"Which one?" She asked with fake surprise and confusion.  
  
" … " Sesshoumaru gave up. He knew she wouldn't tell so he let it slide this time.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Kagome who was sitting very quietly before.  
  
"We are going to my castle of course." Sesshoumaru said as if it was the well known fact. Kagome only nodded. She was tired of all of this and she wanted nothing more than just to lay and sleep. But back to reality she was forced to summon the 'blasted' cloud and with high speed fly to the castle. Life was really unfair.  
  
"Speed up. We are going too slow. No wonder I won that race back there." Sesshoumaru grumbled.  
  
"If it would be the race I would have won, loser, but this is flying and I'm scared of heights." She glared at him.  
  
"I heard you say that a lot before but it didn't bring you any victory."  
  
"Well. I would have won if Souta didn't distracted me when he came in."  
  
"Excuses, excuses." He shook his head. She just growled and concentrated on their flying.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome continued their fly in silence. Each of them thinking about their own. Finally the dark walls of the castle could be seen not far away.   
  
'Finally I'm home.' Sesshoumaru signed in relief.   
  
Kagome noticed the castle and sped up.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked ahead and what he saw he didn't like even a little bit. Near the doors which led to the gardens he saw a person in red haori. He narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Inu Yasha." That gained Kagome's attention. Her eyes widened and she lost her concentration on the cloud. The cloud flashed under their feet and disappeared. The only thing they thought before crashing down is 'it's gonna be painful' by Kagome and much shorter one 'shit' by Sesshoumaru. The bushes welcomed them with their thick and sharp branches.  
  
Near the doors the group witnessed their not so graceful fall. When there was a loud *CRUSH* everybody winced. Inu Yasha and Kouga rushed toward the bush to help Kagome. They didn't make it in time as two figures not so gracefully emerged from the bushes muttering under their breaths: "Baka", "Jerk", "Idiot", "Wench", "Bastard", "Insolent human" and they would have continued for some time if Kouga wasn't so worried about 'his' woman. He ran up to Kagome, hugged and then kissed her (Poor Sesshoumaru). Sesshoumaru was outraged. He pulled Kouga away and punched him sending him few meter away.   
  
"NEXT TIME YOU ARE DEAD!!!" He barked angrily. He whipped his mouth.   
  
'EW! That was gross.' Kagome thought cringing at the sight in front of her. 'If only Kouga knew, I wonder what his reaction would be.' She stepped in front of Inu Yasha and narrowed her eyes. Inu Yasha and now standing up Kouga glared at her.  
  
"BASTARED WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!" She arched one of her perfect eyebrows. 'First I was called wench and now bastard *sign* I think by now I should have got used to it.' She only glared at them.   
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO MY WOMAN?!!!" That was Kouga. He took a fighting stance, Inu Yasha clenched his fists. Kagome sweat dropped. Things are going to be heated up. With roar both boys launched themselves on Sesshoumaru. But instead of fighting them he ran from them. Now they were running in circles around Kagome.   
  
"STOP RUNNING YOU COWARD!!!" Inu Yasha cried missing Sesshoumaru's back with his claws by inches.  
  
"FIGHT LIKE A TRUE DEMON!!!" Kouga was right behind Inu Yasha also trying to rip Sesshoumaru's head off. When Sesshoumaru was running past Kagome for the seventh time Kagome had enough.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to help me here? Please say 'sit'." She pleaded while running past Kagome and dodging Inu Yasha's claws.  
  
He arched his eyebrow. "Why should I?"  
  
"Please hurry."  
  
" … "  
  
"Onegai. I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes. Now please hurry."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Sit."  
  
Kagome stopped and looked back. But instead seeing Inu Yasha hit the ground he was tossed in the air. Everybody was shocked. Kouga stopped and looked up in confusion. While he was thinking Inu Yasha crashed on him again as he was not aware that he was standing just underneath cursing and flying hanoy. They made a noise heap again on the ground.  
  
"That was something new." Kagome muttered.  
  
"OKAA-SAN!!!" orange blur crashed in Sesshoumaru. Luckily for him he was prepared and caught the fur ball. Lately he found out that it was Shippo, whom Kagome adopted as her son.   
  
"Hi there." He managed to breathe out as after the welcome hug which small child gave him, he needed air.  
  
"How did it go? How you ended up with Sesshoumaru? He is dangerous." As if making himself clear he scooped away from Kagome and hid behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. 'Kids.'  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! YOU ARE BACK TOGETHER WITH THE PRETTY LADY!!!" cried a very happy Rin and attached herself to Kagome's leg. Forgetting her promise to be more careful in the future she picked up Rin. Not expecting this to come Rin squealed in delight. Everyone's jaws hit the ground at the sight. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, calmly went to Kagome and smacked her on the head.  
  
"HEY!!!" She turned and glared at him. When she saw who it was she calmed and put Rin down. She cleared her throat and ordered them all to return inside the castle. When everyone's back were turned away Rin giggled as if knowing something no one knew she ran away in another direction to find Jaken and tell him the news.  
  
Again everyone gathered in the same room accompanied also by Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Before they sat down Kagome whispered to Sesshoumaru:   
  
"When you argue try to be more emotional and if they don't listen, especially Inu Yasha, sit him. You have my permission."   
  
"You are so generous." He whispered back giving her a mock glare; she did the same but stopped herself when she noticed eyes of Kouga on her. She quickly turned away and sat at the head of the table with Sesshoumaru at her left. She beat him to her seat because he was preparing to sit at it and she knew the consequences if he succeeded. So she shoved him in the near seat and occupied the main one herself.   
  
Everybody sat down and the table went silent only rain which started outside could be heard.  
  
The group didn't know from what to begin so they just sat there and looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and back. Finally Inu Yasha was fed up with silence. He slammed his hands on the table and jumped up.  
  
"WENCH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BASTARD BROTHER?!!!" he glared at his brother who as if nothing happened continued calmly sipping his tea. Kagome looked at the hanoy standing and glaring at her. He signed. Well he knows the prefect way of dealing with the annoying brat.  
  
"Well?" - He clasped his hands and grinned. - "I'm too tired today so I'll leave a silver head to you." With encouraging pat on Sesshoumaru shoulder Kagome stood up and prepared to leave. At hearing Sesshoumaru's suggestion Kagome choked. 'Jerk. How am I supposed to solve this problem?' she signed and put the cup down and looked up at her friends who were looking at her with shock. She cleared her throat. 'I'm going to pay that self centered baka back.' She grinned inside but her face stayed emotionless. She tried really hard not to show any emotions and to help herself she was twisting her kimono under the table.  
  
"What would you like to know?" She asked them calmly.  
  
"What were you doing with my woman?" Kouga also jumped up and stood near Inu Yasha both of their fists clenched tightly.   
  
"Your woman?" She arched her left eyebrow. "I don't remember her telling me anything about you or seen any mark on her." She took her cup and took a sip. When she took a sip she realized she just made a grave mistake. She only had time to look up when she saw two fists which slammed right in to her face and sent her flying toward the far wall. The impact was painful and it took her a lot of strength not to make any sound. She got up and dusted herself. 'I've had enough. Now is the perfect time to train my combat skills.' Without any further thought she gave them what they deserved. A good beating. She never felt this good when two annoying boys were lying at her feet in the heap. She used all her frustration in her fight. After giving them a good lesson she felt calm and relaxed. She took a sit and took the pot with the fresh tea.  
  
"Tea?" She asked Miroku, Sango and Shippo. They were quite all the while.   
  
"Yes please." Miroku as if nothing happened moved his cup closer to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Could you please explain to us the last events. And how Lady Kagome end up with you?"   
  
'This evening is going to be awfully long.' Kagome prepared herself and told them their situation which was far from truth. She needed after all the explanations meet with Sesshoumaru and tell him about their new way of things. She hoped she would see him first before the others.  
  
End.  
  
Sorry for taking so long before updating.   
  
Thank you all for wonderful reviews. Please any ideas and suggestions are always welcomed.   
  
inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142: That was a brilliant idea. We already had your suggestion planned and soon we will put it in our story. I hope you'll like it.  
  
angel800: Don't worry. This story is about ses/kag. Patience and I'll bring it out more detailed. I promise.   
  
  
  
Enjoy reading.  
  
Luabendga. 


	13. Part II

Chapter 13: What on earth is going on? Part II.  
  
Finally she prepared her version of their story:  
  
"Kagome begged me for help. I saved her from a bird like youkai and then took her to my castle. Then she showed me her home and now we are here." 'Please let them buy this one.' She begged the gods for success.  
  
'That was a very long story.' Miroku thought as he eyed a calm Sesshoumaru drinking his tea.  
  
"What the …" Began a very pissed of hanoy but he was interrupted by Kouga.   
  
"Don't give this crap to us. What were you doing with MY WOMAN?!" At the end Kagome tried to tune out the sound. Now she understood what it is to have sensitive ears. She made a mental note when she is back in her body she will never raise her voice without any 'necessary' need. And this rule won't be counted when she will be dealing with a certain silver eared and a wolf.   
  
"YOUR …?!" She stopped herself. 'We are going for a second round.'   
  
"Now listen here." She looked at each of them in their eyes. Slowly but surely she was having a headache. "I saved her life. She decided to stay with me for a while. As for now we had the same goal so I'll help you to get rid of Naraku. Kagome will decide when we will depart. Now I have some matters at hand so I'll leave you to yourselves. Tomorrow after breakfast we decide our course of action. Good night." With light bow she stood up and quickly left not giving them any chance for questions. The door closed behind her and she signed. Now she needed to find Sesshoumaru and to do it very quickly before her friends decided to do the same. She dashed upstairs. She found him in the library looking through some scrolls. She closed the door behind her. At the sound Sesshoumaru turned around. When he saw her he smirked.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
He received only growl from her.  
  
"I see. So it went quite well. So what did you tell them?"  
  
'Ok. Deep breath. Calm yourself. Count to five. 1.2.3.4.5.' She let out a heavy sign. 'jerk.'  
  
Quickly she told him everything she told her friends a while ago. He listened to her not missing a single word. When she finished he sat there in deep thought.   
  
"What's now?" She sat on the near sofa. Waiting for Sesshoumaru to come up with something. She was too tired any way to think or do anything. After she dealt with two annoying boys she wanted nothing but to relax.  
  
"Hn. Tomorrow at noon we will depart to the Northern Lands. We kill Naraku and on our way we will search for the blasted plant which will help in our current situation. And now …" He smirked and Kagome didn't like it. "Let's sleep." She felt anime style. "It's late and we will need all our strength tomorrow."  
  
"Don't say anything with such serious expression. You know it looks really strange on you." She glared at him with hands on her hips. He chuckled and stood up stretching.   
  
"Calm down. All the emotions look silly on you."  
  
"That's because you never practiced it so of coarse it is foreign to you." She smiled but then yawned. "I think you are right on this one. I'm going to bed." She turned around but stopped. A huge teardrop appeared on his forehead. 'I know where it is going.'   
  
"Where are your chambers again?" He signed. 'I knew it. For two weeks she couldn't … ah … forget it.' He hung his head. "Follow me." And together they exit the room towards Sesshoumaru's bedchambers.   
  
After Sesshoumaru's departure the silence filled the room.   
  
"He is 'strange'." Inu Yasha said to no one.   
  
"Well he was right about one thing." Houshi told his friends. "We are all tired from our journey and we should have some sleep. Tomorrow we will decide on our future actions." He stood up and yawned.   
  
"I think houshi-sama is right. Good night." Sango also stood up, bowed and left together with Kirara and a sleeping Shippo in her arms, poor kitsune was exhausted. Others followed suit and the castle finally was filled with silence.  
  
On the next day Sesshoumaru and Kagome were first to wake up. They took a quick shower, got dressed and came down to have some breakfast. After they were served they began eating. Kagome ordered a servant to prepare some things for their journey. Sesshoumaru was in the bad mood so he was sitting and sulking through the whole morning. Kagome had an idea and she grinned.   
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes." Came his grumpy reply.  
  
"Enough sulking I have an idea."  
  
"I'm not sulking." He grumbled.  
  
"Rrrrrright."  
  
"Hn." She couldn't help but rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come." She dragged him in the gardens and gave him a box.  
  
"What's this?" He eyed the object with suspicion.   
  
"It's a present for you."  
  
"I don't need it."  
  
She tried really hard not to hit him on the head. The guy sometimes was driving her crazy.   
  
"Just open it." If he was to say something next she would sure rip his body to pieces.   
  
He shrugged and opened the box.   
  
"What …?" He picked the item. It was a metal round disc with two thin cords tangling from one side. He looked at the thing in his hand closely.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
She couldn't help herself but a giggle escaped her mouth.  
  
"It's a cd player."  
  
"c … pl .. what?"  
  
"It's a thing to play music with. Here let me show you." She put two cords in his ears and pushed one button on the disc. Suddenly his ears were filled with music similar to the one he listened in the shop in Kagome's time. His face brightens visibly upon the recognition. A sound close to purr escaped his lips. Kagome smiled. She had the perfect ears now so she also listened to the music. She pushed the pause on the player and looked at Sesshoumaru.   
  
"The perfect way to relax and enjoy the situation is to close your eyes, listen to the music, catch a beat and dance. I used to do it all the time at home. Why don't you give it a try?" As an answer he only shrugged. After the quick explanations he knew which buttons to press, so he pushed play and the music again filled the air. He closed his eyes and listened. The song ended and the new began. It was very energetic. He didn't notice that his body caught the rhythm and now was moving together with the song. Kagome gladly followed suit and they made the perfect Kodak moment.  
  
In the morning the group gathered in the hall where they were served breakfast. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were absent. Everybody ate their meal and waited for the pair to come. They waited for 30 minutes. Finally Inu Yasha was fed up with it and he slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!!!" By now the steam could be seen coming from his ears.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and to everyone disappointment Rin entered and sat at the table. Everyone stared at her with question.  
  
"Er … Rin where is Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan?" Sango asked the little girl.   
  
"Oh. They are having fun in the gardens." She giggled. "Kagome is teaching I think Sesshoumaru-sama some new moves." She began eating her breakfast.  
  
"New … what?" Kouga jumped up. "Where is this place?"   
  
"Down the corridor to the right … no I'll show you. Follow me." She jumped up and they followed her outside. She led them across the small wooden bridge and they came to a small clearing where they were met by the next picture. With their backs to them stood, no danced Kagome and Sesshoumaru. It would be ok if they weren't singing a strange song together. (They were singing 'Hit me baby one more time' by Britney.) Everyone's jaw hit the grass. To see Kagome it was natural but to witness Sesshoumaru singing and dancing was another matter.  
  
"COOL!!!" Shippo and Rin cried in unison. The others just gaped at the scene in front of them. No one was able to utter a single sound.   
  
"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!!!" They sang together and according to this it was the end of the song. Kagome relaxed but went stiff when she caught her friends scent. She stopped and looked around. There they were all standing in shock. She shuddered. 'We are in trouble.' She faced Sesshoumaru and gently tapped on his shoulder. She didn't have any response. She signed. Carefully she took the headphones out of Sesshoumaru's ears. Feeling that something was not right Sesshoumaru stopped and faced Kagome with puzzled expression on his face. She blinked and looked behind his back showing with her free hand that the situation is bad. He turned around. When he saw what the cause was, he tried to lighten the mood Kagome's way. At the idea he shuddered but he didn't have another choice. He tried to laugh a silly laugh and put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Good morning. Did you have a decent rest?" The small teardrop appeared on Kagome's head. 'Loosen up, loosen up.'  
  
"Yes. Thank you for your concern Lady Kagome." Miroku finally collected himself and was able to speak.  
  
At the word 'Lady' Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched.   
  
"I see you are all ready so why don't we pack our things and go to the Northern L … ?" He didn't finish as he was interrupted by two energetic children who attached themselves on them. Shouting they praised their parents about how wonderful, cool and handsome/beautiful they were. This continued for 10 minutes. When finally they were all silenced by two forgotten boys.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?!" The pair signed. Kouga got punched and Inu Yasha sited. They dusted their hands and turned to others.   
  
"We are leaving now!" Kagome ordered. Kirara transformed. Sango, Miroku and slightly dusty Inu Yasha mounted her. Kouga was going to use his legs to travel. Shippo and Rin were going to stay behind and defend the castle if necessary. Children pouted but stayed behind with Jaken. And Kagome and Sesshoumaru used their famous cloud without brakes for their ride. Finally the group left.   
  
End of chapter.  
  
That was a quick up-date. I'm not sure when I'll be able to up-date next but don't worry it would be done. Thank you all to your wonderful reviews. Thanks to them I got inspiration to continue with my tortu … story about sess/kag. Patience and I'll get my hands on the pair (evil grin).  
  
And now I'll answer some of them.  
  
inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142: Just wait and read. Your idea is going to appear after I think two or three chapters. I'm glad you liked it. Hope not to disappoint you.   
  
fluffysgirl229: I think you could say that. Sometimes fates visit me and give me some piece of their minds but we get along pretty nicely. (when they are too busy dealing with my favorite pair.)  
  
jess: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. (Bow to the applause.) You are so … nice. (Sniff.)  
  
Deadly Teardrops: I'm so sorry for not up-dating sooner. (guilty look.). Thanks for correction. I haven't read your story 'Heal me' but I wish I could maybe if you haven't posted it again in fafic.net you can send it to me via e-mail (Luabendga@yahoo.com). I'll gladly read it.  
  
SimmyC: Sorry for making you reread the story from the beginning. I can understand you. When I wrote about Kaede first I freaked out because the human find out. But then my friend (with patience) made me read my own story from the beginning.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Cooking and cleaning

Chapter 14: Cooking and cleaning.  
  
They were flying in silence. The end of the day was coming closer. The sky was getting darker by every passing minute. The first stars could be spotted in the sky. The group landed in the small clearing for the night near the small spring. Inu Yasha and Kouga were sent to patrol the nearby territory for possible threats. The others stayed back to prepare dinner and built a fire.  
  
"It's a beautiful place isn't it my dear Sango?" At the end Miroku couldn't help himself and grouped Sango, as an answer he was sent flying to the nearby tree uncosios with a huge bump on his head.   
  
"Pervert." Sango dusted her hands and opened the bag with provisions.  
  
"Here. Catch." Sango tossed to Kagome a pack with ramen and potatoes. Sesshoumaru caught them skillfully. He held them in front of him with distaste clearly visible on his face.   
  
"Now it's your job to cook all the meals for our traveling group." Kagome whispered to him. She received a face full of shock.  
  
"No way I'm going to do this." He whispered back so Sango won't hear.  
  
"Oh you'll do it or our chances are going to be zero." She glared at him with all her might.   
  
"I don't know how." Finally he admitted one thing he didn't know how to do. Kagome groaned. 'Perfect. We thought about everything except the trivial things.'   
  
"Ok. Built a fire and I'll start, then you'll just join me and try to copy me. How is that?"  
  
"This Ses … Kagome could do." He stood up.  
  
"Don't forget about a cheery face." He rolled his eyes and smiled a fake smile. "Sango … - chan I'm going to built a fire and Sesshoumaru-sama is going to start cooking as he didn't have anything to do. I'll be back in several minutes."  
  
"Ok." Answered Sango somewhat reluctantly. She looked at Lord of the Western Lands already opening the bag with ramen and with a knife starting to peel the potatoes. (Interesting picture I think I'm going to draw it.) He did the work with deep concentration as if it was the most important thing in the world right now. Sango only shrugged. 'He is strange lately. But maybe it's because we never had a chance before to travel with him.' She returned to her duty preparing the dishes. Finally Kagome returned with hands full of twigs and branches. Then she built the fire. Finishing with his task he sat near Kagome and looked at what she was doing. Kagome gave him a knife and potatoes. He groaned then muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Oh. It's not time for sulking. Just do it." Kagome told him encouraging him.   
  
He singed. "When this is all over you are going to pay for everything."  
  
"It wasn't my fault and you know it." She shot back.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
While arguing they quickly finished their work and put kettle on the fire with water which Sango brought from the spring. While their bickering Miroku finally woke up and just sat near Sango looking at the arguing couple.  
  
"You don't see such things everyday." Miroku thought while rubbing his chin.   
  
"I agree. They are behaving like kids." Sango added while adding some herbs in the stew.  
  
"More like arguing with Inu Yasha. Exception is Sesshoumaru doesn't have the subduing necklace."  
  
"Yeah." Sango continued watching the couple. For now they just sat and were looking in different directions huffing and muttering something under their breaths. Arms crossed in front of their chests, noses held high in the air.   
  
Finally the meal was cooked and Inu Yasha together with Kouga showed up. They didn't found or sensed anything dangerous around them so they decided to return.   
  
"We haven't found anything." Kouga answered for both of them and sat near Kagome. Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the sensation that something bad is going to happen.  
  
"Khe." Inu Yasha sat indian style on the other side of Kagome. Sesshoumaru shifted. 'I don't like it.'  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. 'Poor thing. Now it's going to be very interesting.' The mental picture of Sesshoumaru sitting between the two boys and them trying to make a move on him. The picture came out very ridicules and it took her all her will power not to laugh. She ate her food looking everywhere except Sesshoumaru. She knew if she did she would laugh for sure.   
  
"The food is great as always Lady Kagome. Thank you for taking care of it." Miroku had his hand on his hart at the end of his speech showing his gratitude. Kagome lowered her gaze.  
  
"No need for praise Miroku-kun. Sesshoumaru was kind today and helped a great deal in cooking. I was just helping a little." She looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru a small smile. In the head thinking: 'Stay calm and smile, smile, smile. Relax and show kindness.' He repeated them as a mantra all over again. Sesshoumaru sat there quietly not saying a word indicating that he doesn't care a thing in this world.  
  
"Oh so now my brother is becoming a house wife. And I thought why you have such a long hair and grace." Inu Yasha snickered.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome spoke coldly eyeing him. He gulped under her intense gaze. He didn't like it.  
  
"Sit." And again instead of facing the ground hanoy was tossed high in to the air and only then he was slammed in the ground with full force.   
  
"Ouch that certainly is gonna hurt later." Miroku winced and lowered his hand behind Sango.  
  
"Don't even think of doing it Houshi-sama." She took her boomerang in her free hand. Miroku quickly moved his hand away. "I would never my dear Sango. What gave you such idea?" he asked with fake surprise on his face. Everybody shook their heads.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I wasn't able to stay behind and help you in your cooking or you wouldn't be forced to share your company with the demon." Kouga declared and put a comforting arm around Kagome's shoulders. Sesshoumaru stiffened. If he had his strength he would kill this insolent wolf but for the mean time he should cope with it. He looked at the sky which was dark blue with lots of stars shining on it. He shook Kouga's hand from his shoulders.  
  
"Sango could you please help me with cleaning the dishes?" He tried very hard to imitate hope in his eyes. 'Kagome called it a 'puppy gaze' if I'm not mistaken. Who on earth invented it? I should find the person and kill him personally for …'  
  
"Hm … Kagome-chan? Are you ready?" He was brought back from his thoughts by demon exterminator.  
  
"Yes. Lets go." He picked up several dishes and together they left to the spring. Boys were told to clean the mess they have done and they were watched by Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. Before leaving Sesshoumaru was lefty in charge by Kagome as he was the only one who was responsible person. So now he sat under the tree and was enjoying his superiority over the others. Others just grumbled but complied anyway because they knew the wrath of Kagome and Sango when they were angry and right now they didn't feel like trying their luck. Finally they finished. They settled themselves comfortable and waited for the girls to come back.  
  
At the spring Kagome and Sango were washing the dishes. 'How did I end this way?' He kept thinking about how unfair his life was and a heavy sing escaped his lips.  
  
"Ok. Spill it girl. What's the problem?" Sango sat near him and waited for an answer.   
  
"Nothing is wrong." He continued to wash his dish trying to ignore the other human closeness.   
  
"Come on. You are thinking about him aren't you?" She smirked at his shocked face. When he heard her he nearly fell in to the water lucky for him he caught his balance in time.  
  
"Wh ...?"  
  
"Oh come on. It's obvious. He likes you too by the way he looks at you and stuff." She winked at him. For the first time in his life he blushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Now he was focused on the dish he had in his hands.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know. It's Lord Sesshoumaru of course. Who else? You don't pay attention to Inu Yasha and Kouga when he is around." She gave her a victory smile. He choked when he heard her.  
  
"Well … we …" he stammered. First time he was at a loss of what to say. "It's not what you think." He continued with his task trying his hardest to ignore giggles from Sango. How he wished he had claws then it won't be too difficult to cut this nuisance in to pieces.   
  
"Rrrrright. Of course." She didn't believe him at all. He muttered under his breath, took the clean dishes and left back to the camp closely followed by a very happy Sango.  
  
At the camp Inu Yasha jumped on the branch to sleep. Kouga found a spot near the bushes where he made a bed for himself. Miroku came up to Sesshoumaru and sat down.  
  
"So what is between you and Kagome?"  
  
"What?" He asked with wide eyes not believing her ears.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't like her. I've seen you giving her look when she wasn't looking." Miroku had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Grrrr" He received only a growl. His grin widened. "I knew it."  
  
"Shut up … monk or I'll rip you to pieces." Kagome narrowed her eyes and to empathize her point she examined her claws.  
  
He smirked and left to the nearby tree where he made himself comfortable waiting for Sango. Kirara curled on his lap falling asleep in an instant.  
  
'Stupid monk.' Kagome thought closing her eyes and trying to relax.   
  
Inu Yasha growled quietly so that his brother won't hear him. 'Bastard.' He clenched his claws trying to calm himself. He inhaled the air and relaxed when he caught Kagome's Sango's sent coming closer to the camp.  
  
The bushes rustled and Kagome and Sango approached the camp spot. They put all the dishes away, rolled out the sleeping bags and arranged them closer to the burning fire so they won't get cold. Before going to sleep Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome sleeping by the tree. 'Am I really going soft? Grrr. I hate girls talk.' He cursed under his breath and turned away facing the fire. He fell a sleep while he was watching bright red dancing flames in the fire. The silence enveloped the group. Only rustles of branches caught by the wind could be heard. From time to time howls of wild animals could be heard from far away accompanied by the wind blows.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
That was a short one, but don't worry the next ones are promised to be more interesting. The fates are coming in the picture soon, can't wait for it to happen.  
  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I liked them very much. More reviews more frequent up-dates. By the way I would love to receive from all of you your drawings on this story if they exist.   
  
Deadly Teardrops: Thanks for the link. I visited your site and I liked it very much. I think I'll post my story there when I'll finish it. I also walked through your image gallery. That was awesome. I had a lot of illustrations on my story and I would love to post them also if you'll allow me. Just tell me how to do it and I'll follow.   
  
Wait till you read the rest of my story. It's going to be hilarious, or my friend told me so.   
  
  
  
Yours  
  
Luabendga. 


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15: Naraku is in the game.  
  
High in the sky on the Fate's Island. Not far from the pond under the huge old tree there stood an oak table. Behind it two fates were sitting. Both were in deep concentration. In front of them cards were lying with their pictures up. The couple was holding cards in their hands. (They were playing Magic the gathering.) The silence enveloped their still figures. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"I summon the Artifact creature Arog" Luabendga's hand slammed the card on the table. She looked at her opponent with triumph.   
  
"Oh. No. Anything but this." Ghost whined.  
  
"HA-HA-HA!!! Surrender and I'll spare your life." She laughed evilly.   
  
"You wish." He sent her a wicked grin of his own.  
  
"You are going to loose anyway." She waved her hand in the air. Her action was stopped by Ghost's victory shout.   
  
"I SUMMON AN ARTIFACT WHICH KICKS YOUR LIFE WITH FULL FORCE!!!"   
  
She looked with shock visible on her face at her red zero point indicating life. The smile was whipped from her face. The tears gathered in the corner in her eyes. She sniffed.  
  
"Oh don't start again. You used this technique on me for the 23rd time already and it didn't work."  
  
The tears gone from her eyes only a small pout was left. "Oh it was worth a try."   
  
"I won!" He clapped his hands with joy.  
  
"It's not fair." She continued to sulk but her eyes were sparkling with mischief and merriment.  
  
"I won fairly."  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"Me? And whose card I found in some ones sleeve while we were engaged in battle? Hm?"  
  
"It was an accident." She looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Ssssssuuure."  
  
"Agh!" She threw her cards on the center of the table. "It's not fun to play with you." She huffed.  
  
"Loser." He also tossed his cards on the table.  
  
"Oh shut up. You were lucky."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I am, besides it's not so bad to win 23 games in a row." From his statement her hair stood on its ends. (Now she looked like a hedgehog.)   
  
"Alright. By the way how our heroes are doing? Do you think we should visit them?"  
  
"I had a better idea." The table between them disappeared and now they sat on the grass under the same tree and were having a picnic.   
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Luabendga while she was munching on her sandwich with bacon and drinking apple juice.  
  
"How about we pay a visit to Naraku and involve him in our small game?" He suggested while he ate his sandwich with cheese and salad.  
  
"Cool! I like it. Let's go there." She dusted her hands and stood up. "How do you think we should dress up?" Her clothes changed in to a swimsuit with bunny ears and tail. The costume was bright orange with small red carrots on it. "How about this one?" She asked turning around for him to see.  
  
"Not bad but it is cold there so why don't you choose something warmer. The place is in the mountains after all."  
  
"Ok." She thought for a second and her costume changed. Now she wore a bunny costume which covered her whole body. It was bright green with small fluffy dots. He singed.   
  
"So?"  
  
"That will do." He restrained himself to say anything next in fear she would change again and no one knows what she could come up with next.   
  
"Now it's my turn." He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. His clothes also changed. Now he wore a polar bear costume with coca-cola hat on top of his head.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked her.   
  
"Yep." She jumped up and down excitedly.   
  
"Let's go." Together they vanished and transported themselves to the Northern Lands to the Naraku's castle.   
  
They materialized in front of his gates. Ghost clapped and the gates exploded. Now the way was clean and they entered the silent and gloomy yard. When they neared the front door it opened. They were greeted by a small girl with mirror in her hands. She bowed to them.   
  
"The master will meet you now. Please follow me." She led the way and fates complied. They passed threw dark passages and halls. Everything was cold and empty.  
  
"Cozy." Luabendga commented when they passed a huge stone hall with skeletons hanging on the walls. "Remember to remind me about it later. I want one of my rooms to be decorated like this."  
  
"Sure. But don't forget to add flowers and make skeletons smile it would be more cheerful then."  
  
"Excellent." They came near the huge black doors which opened without any sound. Inside the room was dark. They entered and the door behind them closed. They found themselves in the medium sized room with fireplace and a mat in the center. There a young boy with black hair sat.  
  
"Greetings Lord Naraku." Luabendga curtsied.   
  
"The honor is all mine to receive such high ranked guests." He smiled a cold smile at them. "What can I do for you oh mighty fates?"  
  
"We are here to make a proposition to you." Both of them sat in front of him japanese style.   
  
"I'm all ears." Now they've got his full attention.  
  
"We know you are after a Shinko no Tama. So if you can get and hold Kagome and her group here for some time you can get the rest of the shards. How is that sound?" Ghost looked at him emotionless.   
  
"What about the girl. Can I keep her?"   
  
"Of course." Naraku narrowed his eyes. "I can't see what you are getting from that." He felt something fishy was going here.  
  
"Oh. Just call it a mere … hm … entertainment." Luabendga flashed him one of her charming smiles. "We are going to lend you some of our powers, so keeping them here for some time won't be any problem for you. And when we are finished you can have them all."  
  
"Here take this." Ghost tossed a silver bracelet to Naraku who caught it easily.   
  
"When you'll decide just put it on." With that both fates vanished. Before disappearing Luabendga winked at him and sent him a kiss. The room was silent once again. Naraku sat in the center pondering at the matter at hand. Finally he decided and a plan formed in his mind. He grinned and put the bracelet on. Suddenly he was engulfed by the blue light then it disappeared.   
  
"This power. Now I'm going to get all the shards." Naraku laughed evilly. "Soon it's going to be over."   
  
Back on the island. Two fates materialized.  
  
"All is left for us is to wait." Ghost's clothes changed in to the more comfortable ones. Now he wore long and elegant sapphire robe and cute fluffy cream slippers with small bells on their front. The pillow materialized in the air and he gracefully occupied it. Luabendga followed suit and now she wore a similar emerald robe. She was barefoot. The bed materialized in the center of the clearing with lots of pillows. She jumped on it and arranged all pillows around her.   
  
"You know it's boring. Maybe we should visit our lovely couple on earth. They should be traveling towards Naraku now." She stretched and looked at the napping ghost. She grinned and tossed a pillow in his face. He was knocked down from his comfy seat.   
  
"How can you sleep at a time like this?"  
  
He stood up and yawned with the pillow under his arm.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping. I was just relaxing."  
  
"I've noticed." She grumbled. Her next statement was muffled by the pillow which was thrown by ghost. She lost her balance and fell down on the bed and all the pillows covered her. It looked like a pillow hut. Ghost laughed and came near the sulking heap.  
  
"What are you doing there?" He lifted one corner of the pillow and looked inside.   
  
"I'm planning our next moves." Came a muffled reply.  
  
"I see. So have you come up with anything?" the pillows moved and Luabendga with feathers in her hair climbed out.  
  
"I'm going to visit fluffy and see how he is doing. Also I plan to arrange a warm welcome for Naraku."  
  
"Great and while you are at it I'm going to take a nap. I will enjoy the spectacle later. Just wake me up." He lay down on the bed, turned his back to Luabendga, arranged all the pillows around himself and after some moving he muttered. "How can you sleep with all those pillows?" As if by command all the pillows disappeared only one was left, his favorite with gold lightning's all over it. He put it under his head and fell asleep. Luabendga just stared at his sleeping form and shrugged. 'May as well start with my plan.' With that her clothes changed. Now she wore white cosmonaut costume. 'Now I'm ready.' With that she vanished in swirl of pink petals.   
  
End of chapter. 


	16. Chilly morning

Chapter 16: Chilly morning.  
  
Before the sun rise Kagome woke up. She yawned and looked around. Everybody was asleep so as not to wake anybody she quietly as possible went in to the depths of the forest. When she neared the spring she decided to take a morning bath while no one was watching. She stripped her clothes and got in to the water. It was a little bit cold but she preferred to be clean no matter what. She relaxed and looked at the sky. It was starting to get pink from the rising sun. Rare clouds were swept across the sky by the warm wind. The birds were sinning in the trees morning songs. She singed. 'Life could be much better sometimes.' She closed her eyes and breathed in the morning air. Everything was peaceful.  
  
At the camp after Kagome's departure Sesshoumaru woke up. He got out of his sleeping bag and looked around. 'Perfect everybody is asleep. I need this time to be alone from everybody. How I miss my body and solitude in my castle.' Thinking sad thoughts he went toward the spring. He needed to wash out his sleep and worries. When he neared the spring he decided to take a morning bath also. He tossed his clothes on the ground and stepped in to the water. It was cold. He shivered but never less took a dip. When he came back on the surface he was met by two yellow eyes staring at him in disbelief. His heart bit at high speed.  
  
"Ses … Kagome?" the owner of yellow eyes inquired.  
  
"Ha?! Jeez you scared hell out of me!" to empathize his point he put his hand on his heart to slow it down. He breathed to regain his calm.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Your are starting to act more like me."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"N.. Don't you start again." He made a cute pout on his face. At which Kagome squealed and squeezed poor Sesshoumaru like her favorite teddy bear.  
  
"KAWAII!!!"  
  
"Air." Sesshoumaru suddenly was in deep need of oxygen.   
  
"What?" she looked down at him.  
  
"Air." Seeing his blue face she let go of him.  
  
"Sorry. You just were sooo cute when you made that face that I couldn't help my self." She whispered blushing.  
  
"You have a lot of work to do to act more like me. Quit those emotions, girly stuff. Each time you do it I have a heart attack."  
  
"I'm trying. I really do." He didn't believe her and she hung her head as if feeling guilty. He still wasn't convinced. "Try harder." He snapped at her then singed.   
  
She had tears in the corner of her eyes. He saw that and paled. 'If anybody going to see it I'm doomed.' He swam closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry but don't dare to cry or …"   
  
*sniff.* "Sorry but I can't help it." *sniff*  
  
He singed and did the only thing which came up to his mind, he embraced her. She gasped in shock.   
  
"Now calm down. Everything is going to be alright. We will get rid of them and everything would be back to normal." He tried his best to reassure her but in reality he was doing it to calm his already shaken nerves. She singed and looked in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." She muttered. Finally she composed herself and put on an emotionless mask back. "Now you can let go of me." While saying it her cheeks were light pink.  
  
"S … sorry." He let go of her and turned around.   
  
"What did you just say?" she couldn't believe her ears. 'Did the mighty Lord just apologize?'  
  
He faced her. "Nothing." He quickly told her and turned his back to her.  
  
"You apologized." She said smirking.  
  
"No. You must have heard things." He would never admit what he did.  
  
"I'm not. You did say 'sorry'." As an answer she received a growl. "I knew it."  
  
"What?" by now he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"You have something good in you. You aren't heartless and cold blooded as you wish others to see you."  
  
"Think whatever you want." By now he felt that he started to freeze.   
  
"I'm finished if you want to freeze in here be my guest, but I'm out of here." He climbed out of the water. By now the sun rose and was shining with its orange rays on the bathing couple. It was starting to get warmer by every passing hour. He dried himself and tried to put his clothes on.  
  
Kagome followed his example as she was starting to feel chilly too. She dried herself and put her white kimono on. Now only armor was left but when she tried to put it on her cold fingers continued to slip from the straps. She cursed and looked around. Sesshoumaru was having problems with the zipper on his skirt as some soil got in to it. Kagome looked up. 'Why me?' she came closer and under angry protests helped Sesshoumaru to fix his problem. When that was done she gave him her armor and turned around. He looked at the armor then at her back. 'After so many tries she still …' he wasn't able to finish his thoughts as Kagome snapped at him.   
  
"I know what you are thinking but my fingers are too cold and the armor kept slipping through them. Would you be so kind as to help me?" She wished he wasn't acting the way he was. Well his behavior was ok she could cope with it but sometimes she just wished he know the limits.  
  
'Excuses.' He helped her putting her armor on. When he started to strap it to her body sleepy Sango came out of the bushes. She just woke up and decided to wash before they continue on their way, besides Miroku was still sleeping and this chance she couldn't miss. When she came out she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. She grinned when she saw that Kagome was helping Sesshoumaru to put his armor back. Both had their hair wet.   
  
"Aha!"  
  
Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Don't even say it." Sesshoumaru cursed. He forgot about yesterday events and now Sango would think the wrong way again. Sango couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I knew it. Don't worry I won't tell anybody." She winked at them. "Now if you'll excuse me I had to wash my self and if you don't mind at least turn around." Kagome blushed. 'Yesterday Miroku and now Sango. I love Inu Yasha not his brother.' But even in her mind she didn't sound so convincing. 'Damn it.'   
  
"Have the spring to yourself we are leaving anyway." Sesshoumaru told her and quickly left dragging Kagome behind him.   
  
When they were far from the spring he stopped and glared at Kagome only to receive one back.  
  
"Well?" he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she growled.  
  
"From what I can say now Sango is thinking who knows what and it's your entire fault."  
  
"What? My fault? You were the one who came to the spring where I was having a bath."  
  
"You were the one who can't remember how to put the armor on."  
  
"I said my fingers were numb from the cold water."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have stayed there for a very long time."  
  
"You kept me there."  
  
"You were the one crying."  
  
It would have continued for on and on if Sesshoumaru hadn't sensed shards nearby coming closer to them.  
  
"I sense two youkais coming our way." Kagome told him after sniffing the air.  
  
"I sense shard with them." He remembered what Kagome told him about shards and now he understood what he should feel when the shards were close. Without any other words they stood in the fighting stance waiting for the enemy to show themselves. The temperature around them suddenly dropped. The sky was clouded with heavy grey clouds. The rain started pouring and pink petals were flying around them. The fog spread through the forest covering the youkais traces.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air.  
  
"I know they are close but I can't sense them because of the weather."  
  
"They are near. I still feel the shards." Kagome prepared her sword and looked at Sesshoumaru who was muttering curses.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at him closely.  
  
"I forgot my bow and arrows at the camp." He replied seriously. In his mind he was beating himself. 'How can I forget such a thing? This girl's stupidity must be rubbing off me.'  
  
"Don't' worry. I forget about that damn thing every time I got in trouble so it's normal. It's a surprise I haven't forgot your swords in the first place." She looked at her weapons with curiosity.  
  
"This is not the right time to chi-chat. They are almost here."  
  
"Let's go to the camp, gather everybody and then kill the intruders." Kagome suggested. She wasn't used to fight youkais on her own in the unknown territory without Inu Yasha as a back up. She was nervous.  
  
"Good idea." He turned around and sprinted toward the camp.  
  
"Hey. Wait for me." When she turned around and ran after Sesshoumaru something cold and sharp hit her in the shoulder. She yelped in surprise and faced the direction from where the blow came from. There at the far tree stood a strange creature. Because of the fig she couldn't tell who it was for certain. She readied her weapon.   
  
"Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
"Hello. It's been a long time since our last meeting."   
  
End of chapter. 


	17. Azamuku?

Chapter 17: Azamuku?  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself."  
  
"Hello. It's been a long time since our last meeting." A shadow figure stepped out from behind the tree.   
  
"Your are one of the fates are you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes and prepared to beat the cause of all her misery at once.  
  
"Glad you remembered me. My name is Luabendga." Luabendga stepped out from the shadows. Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. In front of her a figure in astronaut costume stood.   
  
"How on earth …?"  
  
"We fates know everything." Luabendga told her taking of her helmet. Long silver hair cascaded down her back.   
  
"Even my time?" She shifted nervously.  
  
"Of course. We've been to your world. It is quite a nice place for spending our vacation." Fate neared her.   
  
"Why you did this to us?"   
  
"What exactly you mean?"  
  
"Why you changed our places."  
  
She looked in her eyes seriously. "I don't know." Kagome had enough. With battle shout she launched herself at the standing Fate with claws and her sword. Luabendga dodged her sword but claws managed to rip her costume at the shoulder.   
  
"Look what you've done. You ruined my new suit." She whined jumping a safe distance from Kagome.   
  
"It's nothing compared what you've did to our lives." Kagome hissed and attacked again. This time however Fate was ready and blocked all of her attacks. Finally she was fed up toying with Kagome and kicked her sending her flying towards the tree. She slammed with her back but managed to get up anyway.  
  
"You are well trained as I can see." L. smirked. "Let's see how you've managed a sword." In her hand a crystal sword appeared. She launched at the getting up Kagome. She got enough time to block the hit. L. prepared to deliver another blow but she was stopped by the flying arrow which missed her by some inches. She faced the direction from which the arrow came. She saw Sesshoumaru aiming at her again. She jumped out of the arrow way just in time. It hit the spot where Fate was seconds ago.   
  
"Not bad. But how about purification powers or you can only shoot simple arrows now?" She mocked the demon in human body.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "Witch. I'm going to kill you for all the deeds you've done or I'll spare your life in exchange of you reversing your curse." He aimed at her again.  
  
"To reverse the curse?" He nodded. "But I can't. "This curse is special so it can't be broken by the makers." She dodged the arrows which was shot her way.  
  
"What do you mean you can't Wench?!" he prepared another arrow.   
  
"It's simple. You just need to figure it out on your own." She grinned then winced. While she was distracted by Sesshoumaru Kagome sliced her back from behind. Lucky for her she managed to jump in the last moment. The bushes rustled and all the other members of the group showed up. Each one of them ready to attack. Luabendga looked around.   
  
"Six on one, that's not fair." She whined and sent the crystals in every direction. The group jumped out of their way just in time. The thunder was heard. The rain started and pink petals were flying everywhere. Several huge crystals appeared and smashed in the ground with loud crush. As everybody stood in the fighting stance again the lightning struck and everything became quite. There where the strike was stood a very sleepy young man with the pillow under his arm. He yawned.  
  
"Hey people can't you keep it quieter others are trying to sleep here." He pointed in the sky and yawned again.  
  
"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked although he had an idea who stood before him. He readied his bow and arrows jus in case.  
  
"Who am I? I think you should know by now or don't tell me you already forgot about my messages." He looked at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru with astonishment.  
  
"It was you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep." He wasn't awake fully so he missed the moment when Sesshoumaru and Kagome attacked him. When he looked at them all he saw two fists aiming for his face. He managed to shield himself with pillow just in the right time when two fists collided with him. Lucky the pillow took all the main blows thus no injures were left on Ghost when he stood up from the ground. He dusted himself and looked at the battled pillow in his hands. He sniffed.  
  
"How dare you destroy my pillow? You'll pay for it." He kicked, shot electrical balls and just shouted at them. By the time he finished his revenge he calmed down and looked around. The entire group was beaten up and was lying on the ground. He singed then heard someone clapping. He faced the source of the sound and grinned.   
  
"So how do you like my preparation party?" Luabendga smirked.  
  
"I haven't seen anything new." He looked around ones more then back at his partner with confusion on his face.  
  
"Of course you haven't but after your little fight for justice you finished the surprise I was going to make for our dear friend Naraku."  
  
"You mean you knew I was going to come here?" He looked t her innocent face but her eyes told him everything he wanted to know. "You made all this noise on purpose." He didn't ask he stated. Then he glared at her. "Because of you my pillow was damaged?"  
  
"Errr …" she backed off a little. "You see … " she was never able to finish her poor excuse when she was struck by the lightning. On her place stood much burned Fate with smoke coming from her burned costume.   
  
"My costume!" she looked at herself in shock then glared at him. "You'll pay for this."  
  
She ran after him but he vanished and returned in the skies to their island.  
  
"COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" She shouted but received only a lightning which struck the place near her feet. "You …" she hissed and teleported to the island. There she chased Ghost until he slipped and felt in to the water dragging a panting Luabendga who just caught up with him and didn't stop in time. A lot of bubbles and a soaking couple were the final result of the chase. Finally they calmed down, climbed out and dried themselves.   
  
"I'm going to bed. Good night." Luabendga teleported to her chambers where sleep soon enveloped her. Ghost stood under the tree for some time when he too retired to have rest after the busy day. Finally the silence filled the air.   
  
Back on earth.  
  
The group finally got themselves together. Everybody had a wound or two from the crystal attack.  
  
Kagome put her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and singed dramatically.  
  
"It is up to you to heal and nurse your dear friends back to their usual selves."  
  
At those Sesshoumaru could feel his hair standing on its ends.  
  
"No way am I going to help them." He whispered angrily.   
  
"Oh you ARE going to do it if you don't want to ruin our way to freedom." She glared at him and pushed him toward her friends. He straitened himself and prepared Kagome's first aid kit. First he went to check on Sango and then Miroku. In the process he was groped but the perverted monk was sent flying toward the near bushes. After one quick glance at Inu Yasha and Kouga he turned around and went to the sitting Kagome in the opposite direction. He was followed by the shocked glances from the group.  
  
"Hey what about us?" Kouga and Inu Yasha whined in unison. After they said it they glared at each other. Before they could start another bickering round Sesshoumaru faced them.  
  
"Don't you dare disturb the silence; you are youkais and would heal in several minutes anyway. You don't need me tending to your wounds." He knelt beside Kagome and looked her over. She had only some light bruises from the hits and a small gash on her shoulder. Sesshoumaru put the medications aside and sat beside Kagome at the near tree.   
  
"What about my wound?" Kagome pouted.  
  
"What about it?" Sesshoumaru answered calmly not even bothering to look at her. She huffed and crossed her hands in front of her.  
  
"How rude." She commented and looked in the other direction.   
  
This conversation was listened with growing interest from the others. The silence was ruined by Kouga and Inu Yasha who snickered at the way Kagome dealt with oh so powerful and arrogant Lord.  
  
"What?" Kagome heard the snickers and it made her irritated. "Hnn." Not waiting for an answer she jumped high up the tree and disappeared between the branches.   
  
"I think you both just made Sesshoumaru mad." Sango looked at them with disappointment. "You should at least wait till we defeat Naraku. We need all the help we could get." Miroku agreed with Sango which led to a red print mark on his cheek and a bump on his head while Sango was busily dusting her hands from invisible dust.  
  
"Oh sure he would help. As if that bastard cares for anything in the world." Inu Yasha stated arrogantly.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Sesshoumaru asked startled hanoy with honey voice and death glint in his eyes. "Sit"  
  
'This is bad.' Before Inu Yasha could think anything more he was tossed in the air and then back toward the 'lovely' ground. He looked up at the standing Kagome before him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH?!!!" He screamed really pissed now.   
  
"Sit." Again cursing hanoy was tossed in the air and then back down. Kagome looked at the dent he made in the ground and smirked.  
  
"Serves you right mutt-face." He looked at her with hurt in his big yellow eyes.   
  
"Grrr…" Was the only answer he received.  
  
"Pack your things we are leaving." Sesshoumaru turned around and folded his sleeping bag. He put all Kagome's things in the yellow bag-pack. The group silently followed their friend and leader. When all the preparations were done the group headed north. The only thing they didn't know was that someone was watching every their move.   
  
After several hours of constant walking no one uttered a single word. When it was near lunch time the group suddenly stopped.  
  
"I sense shards." Sesshoumaru told the others. Kagome sniffed the air.  
  
"I can't detect whom the shards belong." Inu Yasha growled in frustration.   
  
"The smell is somewhat familiar." Kagome sniffed the air again and her eyes narrowed. "Another Fate." The entire group took a fighting stance. After some minutes of silence the bushes rustled and young man with flaming red hair appeared. He was tall with long wavy red hair with orange streaks in them. He wore a long red robe with phoenixes. In his hand he was holding a feather with flames dancing around it. On his wrist a beautiful red bracelet was shining. He smiled at them.  
  
"Hello. May I intro … " he never finished his sentence when six outraged persons attacked him at once. He managed to dodge their attacks just in time but never less he received a good beating.  
  
"WHAIT!!!" He shouted and raised his hands. From the tips of his fingers red flames shot in every direction. The attackers stopped.  
  
"I CAME TO HELP." He shouted before he would receive any other blows.   
  
The group stopped at his outburst.  
  
"You are one of the Fate's." Sesshoumaru aimed an arrow at him.  
  
"Yes. But I came to help beat them up."  
  
"Tell us what you know and we'll think what to do with you and them." Kagome commanded the newcomer and sat down cross legged. The youth singed in relief and followed the lead. Everybody sat down but readied their weapons just in case.  
  
"As I was trying to tell you earlier my name is Azamuku. I'm one of the fates who watch humans and their deeds. The two Fates you encountered earlier are traitors who broke the laws and came to earth. Their goal is to play a game with destiny in which they plan to win. And they allied with the most powerful evil being Naraku. They gave him power and soon he would be able to control the entire world." Azamuku finished his story and looked at Kagome in the eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed a strange flicker in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as appeared so he waved it aside for the time being.   
  
"And what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him with suspicion. She didn't know why but she didn't like this Fate.  
  
"Oh. I came here to give you a hand to help get rid this world from Naraku. As now the forces aren't even and it would not be fair for you to fight without any help." The amusement was visible in his eyes.   
  
"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" Miroku asked while studying him.   
  
"It's your own choice." Azamuku shrugged. 'Soon I'll get what I want. And nothing would be able to stop me.' He laughed evilly inside his head.  
  
The group looked at each other. The tension grew. Suddenly the silence was broken by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Khe. Let's allow him to join us then we'll see if he would be able to gain our trust." Everybody stared shocked at him. He shifted nervously under their intense gases.   
  
"What?!" He barked.  
  
"Nothing dog-face. It's just you suggested something clever for the first time." Kouga told him.   
  
"Shut up wolf!" Inu Yasha glared at Kouga.  
  
"Mutt face!" Kouga shot his own glare.  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru was getting tired of all the constant bickering between the two. "Let him join us for the mean time. We lost enough time here already. Move out." He stood up and others followed him not saying any word afraid they would anger Kagome. And thus the journey continued in silence again only muttering of certain hanoy and wolf youkai could be heard from time to time. Sesshoumaru was leading with Kagome at his side. Then were Sango and Miroku together with Azamuku. The end was left for Inu Yasha and Kouga. The group slowly disappeared between the trees making their way deeper in to the Northern Lands.  
  
End chapter.  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking so long for up-date but this chapter won't type without good inspiration. Finally I as able to finish it and I hope you'll like it.   
  
I'm so happy you all find this story funny and interesting.   
  
Thank you all for wonderful reviews. It's so good and relaxing to read them.  
  
Yours Luabendga. 


	18. OOOPS! My mistake

Chapter 18: OOOOPS! My mistake.  
  
They were walking for a whole day without any more attacks. While they were traveling deeper in to the Northern Lands heavy silence fell on the group. There were no sounds around them as if all the creatures disappeared. The silence was interrupted, as usual, by two certain persons.  
  
"LOOK WHERE YOU ARE GOING, YOU WHIMPY WOLF!!!" An angry shout was heard from Inu Yasha as Kouga was too busy looking around and thus bumped into the silver hanoy.  
  
"I'M WALKING HERE MUTT!!! MOVE ASIDE!!!" Barked Kouga in return rubbing his nose and shoving Inu aside.  
  
"YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU STEP AND NOT DAYDREAMING WHILE WE ARE NEAR THE CENTER OF THE NORTHERN LANDS!!!" the staring contest began between the two.  
  
Kagome singed. "There they go again."  
  
"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome.  
  
"You tell me." Was the reply he received. Kagome rubbed her temples.  
  
The two mentioned troublemakers started another round of bickering.  
  
"We are in the center of enemy territory and they behave like kids." Miroku put his weight on his stuff.   
  
"Aren't they tired of this?" Sango asked no one in particular. "As we stopped I suggest we camp here for tonight and tomorrow we will continue fresh and will reach Naraku's castle."  
  
"I agree with Lady Sango. We will need all of our strength tomorrow." Azamuku agreed and sat down on the ground. Sango and Kagome nodded and followed his example. Sesshoumaru sat near Kagome and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Check the surrounding area as those two - he nodded in their direction - are useless at the moment. I'll start the fire while you are at it."  
  
Kagome nodded as she was in no mood to argue. She stood up and jumped high in the trees. Sesshoumaru looked at the noisy boys and his eyebrow twitched. He stood up and glared at them.  
  
"SILENCE!!!" He snapped. Kouga and Inu Yasha stopped, their mouths open with shock. Sesshoumaru smirked at their actions. 'I bet Kagome never shouted at them before, with her personality it would be impossible.'  
  
"As you two don't know where to put your energy go in the forest and find wood for the campfire." They wanted to object but Sesshoumaru beat them to it. "NOW or you'll be left without dinner." Before he would say the magic word the two left in a hurry as not to anger Kagome further.  
  
"Wow. You trained them well." Azamuku told Kagome with amusement visible in his eyes.  
  
"Feh." Crossing her arms Kagome sat down and after looking through her bag found the dinner she was looking for.   
  
"Sango, Miroku take the food and cook it, while I'll put the safe barrier around our camp so no demons would be able to sneak here tonight." With that Sesshoumaru stood up and went in circle around their camp muttering spells of protection. The area around them shined with pale blue light. 'Ok. It's done. Now I can relax. Damn this body I feel so weak.' He sat near the tree and tried to relax his sore muscles. He had few minutes before the hell broke.   
  
After Kouga and Inu Yasha gathered wood they returned to the camp but when they got near they were thrown by force in the center of the resting place. (My favorite, lovely cursing heap. Ah! I love my job.) Everyone looked at them in shock.  
  
"And what dare say you were doing?" Miroku inquired with curiosity.   
  
"Hmp". Was all he received from the heap in front of him. Suddenly a figure flew past them and smashed in to the already fallen boys. The person was Sesshoumaru. Ever stoic and always calm Lord was cursing and promising death who ever did this. Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. 'I couldn't have made a mistake could I ?' The demons and a hanoy managed to get up and untangle themselves. Sesshoumaru inched away from them. He wanted to run away from them before the realization struck them. They all turned and looked at him.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath. Bye." With that he quickly turned and ran toward the near hot springs. Leaving behind a very angry and pissed off trio.  
  
"S … KAGOME GET YOUR BUTT RIGTH BACK OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE TOMORROW!!!" Sesshoumaru shouted to the retreating Kagome's back. He jumped ready to slice her but he wasn't able to cross the barrier and was tossed back in the center knocking two boys with him. Again the nice heap was formed on the ground. Sango and Miroku calmly collected all the wood and built the fire. They prepared all the ingredients and started cooking. Azamuku soon joined them as he got bored and had nothing better to do. The trio still stood and shot death glares toward each other never noticing a thing around them. And to cool down they decided to try and kick each other. Still they've been careful as not to come near the barrier and not being smashed and tossed in the center. They needed to release their frustration as the culprit was unreachable at the moment.  
  
In the mean time Sesshoumaru found hot spring and already got in. the water was warm and his muscles relaxed instantly.   
  
'It's so good. I hope I'll live through the next encounter with my 'friends'. I wonder how did that happened. Curse my miko ability.' He singed and took a dip. He washed his hair and prepared to get out when a very ugly youkai jumped from the bushes and landed on the huge rock near the water. He was bright pink with huge round ears on his head. One gold ring was hanging in his right ear-lobe. He was covered with thin layer of fur. He roared and looked at the girl in front of him in the water. Sesshoumaru stood still quickly thinking about any possible ways to retreat as he forgot his bows and arrows again. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He smacked himself in his head.   
  
The strange youkai stood straight and spoke in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Greetings fair maiden. My name is Cheburashka. I can see you are in depression. Tell me how can I help and lift your spirit." He smiled. But from his one smile Sesshoumaru grimaced. 'Who is this freak?' For safety he moved farther from the standing pink youkai. 'Why pink?' he thought eyeing the creature with suspicion.   
  
"No need to be scared Pretty Lady. I will protect you from the evil." He jumped down from the rock on the ground near the pile of Sesshoumaru's clothes. He stood there looking at Sesshoumaru as if waiting for something. The water was chilly ad Sesshoumaru began to freeze and his teeth to chatter. Cheburashka stood unmoving.   
  
"Aren't you freezing my lady? You should get out of the water or you'll catch cold." He suggested helpfully.   
  
"Hn. Turn around and I suggest you to keep your eyes closed." Sesshoumaru warned him. 'How I'm going to get rid of him. Lady. Hmp. I'll show him a Lady.' When Cheburashka turned around Sesshoumaru quickly climbed out of the spring and put his cloths on. When he barely finished Cheburashka turned around and with happy cry danced around very annoyed girl.  
  
"Now let's go and I'll kill the demons for you in the name of LOVE & PEACE!!!" with that he tossed shocked Sesshoumaru on his shoulder and sprinted deeper in the forest. First Sesshoumaru tried to kick, then screamed but finally he decided to keep quite and wait.  
  
After some minutes they arrived at the camping spot where others were sitting around the fire.   
  
At the camp when the dinner was ready Miroku called the others to join him. Demons and a hanoy after a good fight calmed down and sat around the fire.  
  
"We need to find Kagome before we start." Sango told them. "And I know you all are not capable to do it so I'll go and get her." as she stood up and prepared to leave there was a loud crash and a strange looking creature jumped in the camp circle. It straitened up and looked around. At the sight of him Kagome felt dizzy. She sure met this one before but it was in her time and on TV. And now she saw it standing here before her. Something moved on his shoulder and a very familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Put me down or I'll purify you in an instant you pink monkey."   
  
"As My lady wishes."  
  
Cheburashka dropped Sesshoumaru on the ground. Everybody had their mouths wide open.  
  
"When I said put me down I didn't mean you to drop me." Sesshoumaru hissed from the ground but Cheburashka already switched his attention to the group around the fire. He pointed his big pink fluffy finger at them.   
  
"CREATURES OF EVIL I'M GOING TO GET RID THIS WORLD OF YOUR DARK DEEDS!!! PRAY AND MAYBE YOUR SOULS WOULD BE FORGIVEN FOR …" He never finished as Inu Yasha, Kouga and Azamuku hit him and sent him flying several meters. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku watched calmly as the protector of peace was kicked out of the camp area.  
  
"Let's eat before our dinner gets cold." Sesshoumaru told them sitting near the fire and clapping his hands with joy. Kagome followed him sitting very close to him in case he pink one will return. Miroku quickly followed and when Sango was preparing to sit he helped her but ended up only uncosious and with a red mark on his cheek. Sango sat far away from him in case he will get any other perverted ideas. Inu Yasha and Kouga growled at Sesshoumaru at first but decided not to fight in front of Kagome so they sat near Sango and watched every move Sesshoumaru did. Kagome picked up the cup with ramen first. The others did the same. When they prepared to take first sip Cheburashka jumped out of the bushes again.  
  
"DEMONS!!! YOUR TIME HAS COME. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR FATE!!!" At his last statement Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood quietly and together at the same time punched the annoying 'Knight of justice'.  
  
"Fate?" Kagome growled. "I will gladly show you your fate pink fur ball."  
  
"Today is your unlucky day." Sesshoumaru took his bows and arrows while Kagome unleashed her sword. Cheburashka gulped nervously.   
  
"It's a pity there is no Pikachu to deal with you." Kagome muttered in annoyance flexing her claws.  
  
"Pika?" Cheburashka asked not believing his ears. "Where?" he looked around. Kagome had an idea while others had no idea what's going on.  
  
"Have you lost him? I think I saw him in the Eastern Lands several weeks ago." She looked closely at the pink monkey.  
  
"WHAT?!!! HOW COULD HE LEFT ME AND GO THERE WITHOUT ME? I MISS HIM SOOOO MUCH!!!" Cheburashka sniffed. "I need to find him. Farewell my friends. We will meet again soon." With that he jumped and disappeared between the trees. The silence covered the entire group.  
  
"Khe. Coward." Inu Yasha crossed his arms and snorted in disgust.  
  
"Who was that?" Miroku asked everybody when the silence covered the group again.  
  
"No idea." Sesshoumaru and Kagome answered at the same time. They glared at each other.   
  
"I think we should finish our already cold ramen." Sango eyed the pot with pity as the food they prepared cooled down.   
  
Finally the entire group managed to sit and eat without any further interruptions. After they had dinner they cleaned the mess and prepared for the sleep. Kagome and Sango were washing the dishes at the spring while boys were preparing their sleeping arrangements. Inu Yasha took his usual place on the tree branch while Kouga and Miroku made themselves comfortable leaning on the tree. Sesshoumaru after some pondering went after the girls in the forest. (He managed to pass the barrier without any problems as Cheburashka earlier. I don't know how but he managed. sing) When Kagome came near the spring she heard Sango asking Sesshoumaru about earlier. She came out of the shadows and came closer. Sesshoumaru sensed her and turned around with a dirty pot in his hands.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked putting his pot aside.   
  
"I need to talk to you." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her far in the woods telling Sango to finish cleaning the dishes and they will meet back at the camp later. With that the pair disappeared. Sango huffed but complied. After she finished cleaning she took all the items and returned to the camp. Under question stares she put the stuff away.   
  
"They are talking and will return later." Without any other words she rolled her sleeping bag and went to sleep with her back to the fire.   
  
"They?" Kouga asked Sango after the received information sank in his brain.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome." Sango answered sleepily. She yawned and fell asleep.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha upon hearing this nearly dropped from his branch. Luckily he caught himself in the last second. 'That bastard.' He prepared to run after them but the protection shield activated and he was tossed in the center again. 'Damn.' But as he didn't have another choice he decided to sit and wait and then give his 'brother' a peace of his mind. While dusting himself he sat on his branch again listening for any sounds around him.   
  
In the forest Kagome stopped releasing Sesshoumaru's hand.   
  
"What now wench?" Sesshoumaru asked tiredly. They all had a long day and now as he was in human body he was exhausted.  
  
"I want to speak to you about Azumaku." Kagome decided to let the 'wench' slip for now as she noticed how Sesshoumaru was worn out. She understood him because she knew this kind of journeys well enough.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I don't like him. When he looks at me it gave me creeps." Kagome shuddered upon remembering.  
  
"You may be right but we just need to wait and see. Keep your guard and don't turn your back because he maybe the right person to use the opening and kill you. Now that you mentioned his looks I could have sworn I have seen something familiar but I can't remember." Sesshoumaru sat on the rock and rubbed his chin in deep thought.  
  
"Do you think he is one of the real fates?"  
  
"He sure is powerful but 'those fates', they usually act different."  
  
"I agree. They always show connections between my time and this one, or at least they make comments about our curse. And Azamuku if he came to help he didn't tell us anything how to lift the curse as if he doesn't know anything about it."  
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru sat there and thought about all the possibilities.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked sitting near him on the ground and drew her knees closer to her chest.  
  
"We?" Sesshoumaru arched his eyebrow and looked with amusement at Kagome.  
  
"Yes we. What are we going to do?" Kagome crossed her arms impatiently. 'I knew he just can't have a serious conversation without mocking me.' He looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome would kill him if he would give her the plan this instant. The problem was he didn't know what to do either but he would never admit that. He singed. 'Why me?' he asked silently the skies. But as usual he never received any answers. He looked at the waiting Kagome.   
  
"We wait yawn and see what yawn we … could … do." The exhaustion took him over and he collapsed in Kagome's arms. 'That jerk always leaves me to come up with something, although he might be right. Let's wait and see.' She yawned and gently picked Sesshoumaru up and returned to the camp for the night rest. When she came she saw everybody asleep. She looked around. Sesshoumaru uncosiously snuggled closer to Kagome while he shivered slightly. Kagome wrapped him in her tail providing him with warm. Sesshoumaru relaxed. The night was chilly and as Kagome couldn't find Sesshoumaru's sleeping bag just took him with her jumping on the branch. There she made herself comfortable never letting go of Sesshoumaru. She eyed her human body in her arms. 'First not to forget when I'll wake up and drop both of us, he won't let me live after that, and second - sing when everything is over defenetly drop some kilos.' With that last thought she drifted to the dream land.   
  
End of chapter.  
  
Another chapter is finally finished. Phew!!!   
  
Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews.  
  
Now I have some explanations to write.  
  
Cheburashka is the famous russian tv character. Not long ago in japan it was decided to use this character and with big changes the anime was made Pokemon. Cheburashka is a sort of small brown monkey with big round ears. In Russian cartoon Cheburasha together with his friend a crocodile Gena bring happiness and songs to the children around the world.   
  
Azamuku in japanese means to decieve, to lie.(I think.) 


	19. Part I

Chapter 19: Hello? Naraku? Part I.  
  
The morning was chilly. Everybody were having their last pleasant dreams when the shout woke them up with loud crush. When everybody had their eyes open they say a very pissed of Inu Yasha and Kouga standing over the fallen Sesshoumaru with Kagome in his arms and tail. As one could see Sessho and Kagome had sleepy eyes not understanding what's going on. Well Kagome didn't but Sesshoumaru was wide awake thanks to the not so soft landing.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU BASTARD." Yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"I was sleeping idiot can't you see?" Sesshoumaru snapped angrily. He stopped when he felt Kagome snuggling deeper in his tail never waking up. 'Lucky fluffy and I'm the only one left to deal with those arrogant fools early in the morning.' Kagome looked at the standing boys before her. She wanted nothing but to kill them herself to ease her irritation. 'Must be youkai blood is affecting my actions. Well for the moment I agree wholeheartedly and gladly follow my instincs' When she prepared to launch at the annoying pair she stopped. 'Damn. I can't fight them with Sesshoumaru in my hands.' So with angry growl Kagome settled back on the ground eyeing the early troublemakers with irritation.  
  
"Lucky for you my hands are full now so you may live through this morning." She grumbled making herself comfortable leaning against the tree and adjusted sleeping Sesshoumaru in her arms. Inu Yasha and Kouga just stood there with their mouths open and one thought flying through their heads. 'How Kagome could sleep in the arms of her enemy? He must have put some spell on her.' As they didn't want to wake up Kagome and feel her warth upon themselves they huffed and went to pack their things before they continue their journey to Naraku's castle. Azamuku, Sango and Miroku followed the morning dialoge with curiosity. When all the commotion was over they quitely continued packing up and depart. When everything was ready they looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ok. As you are all ready let's go." Without any further interruptions Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking with sleeping Kagome in his arms. Everybody was dumbfounded but followed him anyway. They continued walking for one hour in silence then Sesshoumaru stopped. Wide river spread before him. A whicked gleam could be seen in his eyes.   
  
"And now for the morning ritual." With a heavy sing he shook Kagome.  
  
"Wake up ... human."  
  
"Mmmm." Was the only reply he got. He tried to shake Kagome harder but the result was the same. With a snort he neared the river and dumped the still sleeping human girl in the water. The effect was overhelming.   
  
"AAAAAAAAA!!! COLD!!! IT'S COLD!!! IDIOT!!! NOW YOU ARE DEAD FOR SURE!!!" With rage Kagome launched herself at leaping away Sessoumaru.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!"  
  
"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT. YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN UP WHEN I SHOOK YOU!!!" He shouted back over his shoulder.  
  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!!!"  
  
"I DID BUT THE WATER IS THE MOST EFFECTIVE WAY!"  
  
"Grrrr ... I TOLD YOU NEVER DO IT AGAIN OR HAVE YOU GOT A SHORT MEMORY?!!!" Kagome stopped to catch her breath. 'Damn pant human pant body.' Kagome stopped seing Sesshoumaru wasn't chasing after her anymore and singed in reliefe. Sesshoumaru sent her a deathglare.   
  
"Ok. I won't kill you today but now as you made me wet ..." Sesshoumjaru shot Kagome a wicked smile. 'Oh-oh. I'm in deep trouble.' Kagome thought looking at a smile Sesshoumaru was giving her. "Give me your haori as i will need to wait for my clothes to dry." He exctended his hand waiting with a look tha said if-you-don't-then-i'm-going-to-purify-you-this-instant-even-if-it-will-prevent-me-from-returning-back. Kagome gulped nerviously and handed him her haori. He took it and went to change. When he dissapeared Kagome singed in reliefe and bowed his head.  
  
"Nice" Miroku comented. Kagome jumped up from surprise. During their argument she forgot about her friends who stood behind her and saw everything. Her cheeks warmed. 'Baka. From this moment not a trick on Sesshoumaru. I'm not at home where no one knows him. Damn. I'm sooo unlucky.'  
  
"Shut up monk." She growled deep in her throat.  
  
"You already knew how to wake her up with effect." Sango looked at the Sesshoumaru's form standing ahead of them. Kagome tensed. 'Crap. If I would be a real Sesshoumaru I would have left my body on the ground but sniff that was MY body I couldn't just left it on the cold ground. Better find a safe way so no one find out about our curse. What should I do?' She was interrupted in her thoughts when Kagome showed from the bushes. the sight was quite comical and Kagome would have laughed if Sesshoumaru's deathglare wasn't thrown her way.  
  
"Just try to say it and you are all toasts." Sesshouamru looked at the entire group with warning in his beautiful blue eyes. As Sesshoumaru was in Kagome's petite body the white haori he put on was too big for him. it looked like an over large bathrobe. He handed his wet clothes to Sango who put them away in the bag. Then he stumbled toward Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Damn." He cursed when he almost fell when he tripped over haori's hem. Taking a deep breath he faced Kagome.  
  
"No you must carry me untilmy clothes are dry." He came nearer. "Try to say'no' and you'll be sorry." He snapped at Kagome as she opened her mouth to speak. She quickly closed it and with a nervious gulp he turned around and kneeled.  
  
"That's better." Kagome smirked and climbed on Sesshoumaru's back. "Now let's go." Cheerfully she patted his shoulder. He stood up grumbling.  
  
"I'm not your transport."  
  
"Shut up and let's go." Kagome turned around and faced her friends. "Come on or we'll never get there in time."  
  
Everybody had their mouths on the ground and their eyes wide open. They never saw Sesshoumaru acting so obedient. 'What were they talking about yesterday?' Inu Yasha and Kouga thought together. In silence the group followed.  
  
End  
  
Sorry for a very short one but I'm leaving for a summer job and I don't know if I would be able to up-date any time soon. I hope I would be able to find any computer there. If I'm unlucky this story would be delayed for three months. I hope not.(crossing my fingers.)   
  
Wish me luck.  
  
Thank you all for reviews.  
  
Luabendga. 


	20. author's note

I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE THAT I KEPT YOU WAITING WITH UP-DATES. BUT NOW I'M BACK AND FULL OF INSPIRATION.

Thanks to all of you who had read and left their reviews. Thanks to all of your patience I'm now ready to continue my 'innocent' story with Inu Yasha's characters. I hope you'll enjoy reading it. 

Arigato.

Luabendga. 


	21. Part II

Chapter 19

"That's enough! QUITE! STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMIDEATELLY!!! We came here not to bicker like some small kids! Let's go inside the palace first" – Kagome silent the quarrelers with her sudden outburst and quickly moved toward the huge, dark building. Azamuku tried to say something but after he received a death glare from Sesshoumaru he decided that it's much better to keep quite from now on and followed the group.  
Without any surprises the entire group came down the hill and hiding behind natural obstacles crept toward their main goal.  
Nothing indicated that this place belonged to the most feared evil Naraku. The sun was bright in the blue sky, birds sang songs, light wind slowly moved the trees branches and only the palace, on the top of the next hill, seemed out of place because it was the only black and gloomy spot compared to the environment around it.  
When they neared the main gates, travelers decided that it was pointless to hide any further as two very energetic boys already ran up to the doors and with shouts along with loud banging were trying to get inside and have a good fight.  
"HEY NARAKU, YOU COWARD!!! COME OUT AND HAVE A FAIR FIGHT!!!" – They cried in unison.  
The gates shuddered but didn't brake down. Naraku hasn't shown himself either. Azamuku seeing what those two were doing with his precious new gates muttered under his breath – "Not again. If those two wouldn't be stopped in time the gates would be in a serious need of repairs, again!" sign He decided to minimize the damage as he tried to get their attention, which was a very hard task as he soon found out.  
"Hey guys! Stop fooling around! I can open them." The two didn't paid him any attention as if he didn't say anything and continued with their hard work.  
"HEY DEMONS!!! ..." – no reaction - "GUYS!" – the same – "INU YASHA! KOUGA!" – Azamuku slowly but surely was loosing his patience with them. – "LISTEN KIDS!!!" "Oops. That was a grave mistake." – very quietly Kagome whispered in the Sesshoumaru's ear.  
Kouga and Inu Yasha stopped in their tracks, turned around with rage visible in their eyes and slowly as if time has stopped itself moved towards him who was so pissed off himself that he didn't paid any attention when the noise suddenly stopped. – "Just get away from the gates. There under the … AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! FOR WHAT!!! HELP!!!" – his speech was rudely interrupted when two 'kids' with murderous intentions neared him and suddenly out of the blue started kicking and punching him, not giving him a second to compose himself. "And they still deny the obvious" – Sesshoumaru muttered to himself and looked at Kagome near him, but she wasn't there. He looked around and found her near the gates looking for something on the ground with thoughtful look on her demon face. He came near her and also looked on the ground but saw nothing. 'Stupid ningen' he thought. Suddenly Kagome bent down and without any warnings pulled up the mat, which was lying in front of the gates. Unlucky for Sesshoumaru he was standing exactly in the center f the mat, so with a surprise he found himself sitting on the ground.  
"Ah-HA!!!" – Kagome exclaimed and after picking something shiny from the ground faced Sesshoumaru. When she saw what she had done a huge tear drop formed above her head.  
"Errrr … S…" – she began but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru who knew exactly what she was going to say – "Don't say a word." Kagome fell silent and lifted Sesshoumaru back on his feet. She tried to lighten the mood by showing the used-to-be-demon lord what she had found. In her palm a small golden key with silver tag was lying. On the tag in small black letters a fraise was written: 'Home - sweet home.' They looked at each other.  
"Well?" – Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome looked at him with puzzlement. - "What?" That was it. He rolled his eyes. "Open the gates" "Oh!" was her smart answer.  
Quietly he added – "wench!" "NANI!!!" She exploded immediately. Sesshoumaru sighed a long suffering sigh. – "just open the door" – but when he saw the murderous glare he greeted his teeth and added – "please." Kagome glared at him one more time but never less opened the door. Quietly they entered, closing the door but not locking it behind them. 

After more intense minutes Azamuku successfully managed an escape from two furious 'gate breakers'. He blew up the gas bomb and flew trough the nearby bushes. Two attackers without stopping ran after him with more curses and punches. Leaving behind Sango and Miroku, who shook their heads and quietly entered Naraku's castle through the doors, which they found open. Ready for any sudden attack they decided to go around the building rather than entering it. Believing that Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome would be fine on their own for now.

In the yard of the palace just after entering.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in the perfectly clean and quite yard looking around.  
"Strange." – Sesshoumaru sniffed the air out of pure instinct, but as he had a human nose he smelled nothing. – "Damn." "Knowing Naraku as he didn't show himself already he must have set a trap." – She put the key in her pocket. – "Why can't he just show himself and we'll just kill him." She snapped her fingers to show the simplicity of it all. – "But noooo he had to hide, scheme and attack from the back, bastard". She continued with her ranting, which annoyed Sesshoumaru to no end.  
"Would you just shut up?!" – It wasn't a suggestion it was an order and Kagome felt it. Growling she complied thanking gods he didn't call her names as he used to. Sesshoumaru was looking around alert to any sudden movement he could spot. Everything was deadly quite. Not a single sound. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru waiting for him to move, he was much better strategist than she was.  
"We'll go in." He started walking but stopped. "You go first and I'll follow." He pushed Kagome in front of him.  
"Why it is always me!" She started to whine. "I'm afraid of the dark you know. I'm not going first." – She sneaked behind Sesshoumaru and pushed him toward the dark entrance. His eye twitched.  
"Fool! You go first." – He sneaked behind Kagome again. – "You are the only one who can see in the dark." "But I don't want to!" – She continued to protest.  
"WENCH!!! GO!!! OR I'LL …" "OR YOU WHAT MISTER?!" – She put her hands on her hips towering over Sesshoumarus' delicate petite form. He looked up at his used to be face and sighed.  
"With you demonic eyes you'll see as in day time. The dark would be like shaded light." He massaged his temples but the headache was growing worse with every minute.  
"Oh! Sorry I didn't know that! I have never been a demon before! Ignorant jerk!" She step inside the building – "It's still creepy in here." She stated and very slowly she continued her way further in the building.  
sigh Sesshoumaru was feeling awful. His head was aching and the pain in the temples was drawing all of his attention. Kagome was grateful that Sesshoumaru was behind, she didn't feel so alone in this dark place. 'Thanks to him he didn't say anything. Looking on his face during our last conversation he must have a headache. Poor thing. Now at least he knows how it feels to deal with demons and hanoys.' They walked through the palace and met no one. At the entrance Kagome stumbled and chuckled when she saw cute pink fluffy pair of house shoes near the entrance. 'what a taste. Who could have thought?' The hall was dark and empty. No furniture, not pictures on the walls, nothing. Kagome's spirit was still lifted as before her eyes pink shoes kept appearing. On the other side they came out in the beautiful garden with black roses, rocks and trees.  
"Nice yard." Kagome commented to herself. Looking around she didn't spot anything. She turned to Sesshoumaru only she found him sitting on a rock holding his head in his hands.  
'It must be really hard for him' She thought.  
"Umm … Sessh … Kagome?" – She kneeled in front of him. "Are you ok?" The concern was visible in her amber eyes. He didn't respond. She shook his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru?" "Nani?!" Crystal blue eyes met with gold ones. Now she could clearly see how tired Sesshoumaru was. His once bright blue eyes were now closer to the grey color. She smiled a gentle smile. "I'll be right back." With that she disappeared in the building. Seconds later she returned with water in the bowl. She set it down, tore white cloth from her kimono sleeve and dipped it in to the water. "Here, it should help with your headache." She wind the cloth around his head and stepped back.  
Sesshoumaru was first shocked, then anger filled his minds but when the cool cloth touched his forehead it really helped to ease the pain. He felt much better that he did before. He looked at Kagome. He wanted to say something but Kagome was looking the other way and the tip of her tail was trembling showing her excitement. "What the herb we are searching looks like?" – She asked with slight tremble in her voice – "I think I found one." She finished with whisper as if her loud voice could destroy the flower.  
Sesshoumaru stood up near Kagome and looked in the direction she was pointing. "The flower is rare, silver blue with midnight streaks. Seven petals, one red diamond in the center which shines brightly when the rays are caught in it." They both slowly crept toward the flower growing in the center of the yard, holding their breaths as if not to destroy their only hope to return where they belong. At the close inspection it was indeed the flower they were looking for. "We found it! Come look at it! What should we do now?" – Sesshoumaru was going to look at it more closely when something hard smashed in to Kagome's back sending both of them together with the poor flower flying some meters in the air. Their flight was rudely interrupted by the lonely rock in the center (the only rock in the yard and they couldn't possible miss it. The other rocks were on the border of the yard and the forest.) When they regained their consciousness Kagome found out what was the cause of their unexpected flight. Not far from them something fluffy was lying. At first it was impossible to identify the object but at closer inspection they realized it was Azamuku. Where he came from they didn't know but it was clear that he flew from someone's' powerful kick. Who kicked him was clear as day as InuYasha's angry shout could be heard from the depth of the forest, who was searching for his current victim. Kagome used her hand to wipe dirt from her face. She didn't even understood what happened but after using her own human hand after 10seconds the information finally reached her brains she understood that by some unknown miracle she was back in her own body. She started jumping up and down with joy and do some crazy dances around the still unconscious Sesshoumaru. Stopping for a minute she began shaking the demon not thinking about consequences trying to wake him up. Finally she succeeded. Sesshoumaru opened his gold eyes and after some stupid staring in front of him the fact of changing back finally registered in his head and together with Kagome they continued to dance like maniacs after the good drinking party. They even sang a song together holding hands:

Hurray! Hurray! We are back!  
Now Fates need to watch their backs!  
We are stronger, we have will If they will undo, we kill!

In the mean time behind the bushes a strange pair was hiding and they were desperately trying not to laugh while they watched and took some nice pictures of the happy couple. Ghost took out from one of his millions of pockets a remote control with huge red button in the center with 'SWITCH' written on it. Under the button a huge sign in red letters was written: 'use only in extreme situations or when you are bored to death'.  
Giggling Ghost passed the remote to Luabendga.  
"Well? Use it. But next time I'll be doing the job, clear? Clear. Now push the button!" Luabendga took the remote and also giggling pushed the red button. After several seconds not cheerful songs but curses and angry shouts, which even adults shouldn't know about were heard from the clearing. Even our mighty fates after hearing some of them had their ears red.

For Kagome and Sesshoumaru it looked really strange. One moment they were dancing and singing another – they were cursing and shouting, trashing things around them. First they returned in their own bodies, second they were back from where they started. Only after hearing hardly contained laugher from the bushes they knew without fates nothing happens. They attacked the spot where fates were hiding but they found only pink petals and a light mist on the empty spot, that's why Kagome quickly grabbed Sesshoumaru and jumped far away from the bushes. And she did it just in time. As soon as her feet left the ground on the same spot where she stood a lightning struck leaving behind a message from you-know-whom.  
"Well? Are we going to read it?" – Kagome asked Sesshoumaru who was still stuck under her arm, as an answer she received a silent glare. Shrugging her shoulders she turned around. Behind her back after 10 seconds the letter exploded not hurting anybody in the process, only lonely birds flew away with scared cries. The sound drew the attention of the rest of the group.  
The two were standing and staring daggers at each other. Their precious flower was destroyed. Their breaths were short as anger and frustration enveloped them. "Where were you looking when that happened?" – Sesshoumaru hissed.  
"What? Now it's all MY fault? Listen jerk, if you haven't distracted me when we found the flower …" "Distracted YOU? You were the one behaving like an over hyper active bimbo in MY BODY!!!" By now they were standing really close with their noses touching and trying to over shout each other. By the time they were at each other throats their friends showed up. When they neared the clearing a monstrous thing appeared from the nearby tree and attacked them. They began fighting but the creature was too strong for them. Inu Yasha tried to use his sword but it was knocked from his hands easily. It flew a long distance and landed not far from the still arguing couple. To destroy the monster they needed to find the shard, which gave him an enormous strength. During all the fight the two never noticed what's going on around them, as they were too busy to notice that now they had an audience. "STOP FOOLING AROUND WENCH AND FIND THE SHARD!!!" Inu Yasha shouted to Kagome. But he was completely ignored. "KAGOME!!! HELP!!!" cried Sango when she was knocked down by one of the creature legs but the two were too busy and never heard the shout.  
But when demon roared the two faced it and roared in return: "JUST SHUT UP!!! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE TALKING HERE?!" after that they together returned to their 'peaceful conversation', which was rudely interrupted. At their sudden outburst everybody stopped with their mouths hanging wide open even the demon. The two were huffing and puffing at each other. The demon used one of his legs to smash it between the happy couple. They looked at it with disgust, then looked at each other and at once muttered: "That's it if I don't kill someone I'm going to explode." And together they attacked. In blind rage they even did everything right. Kagome slowed the demon with her poison and Sesshoumaru fired a purifying arrow, which froze the demon on the spot, then Kagome used her claws and tore the demon to pieces. All what was left was a pile of ash and bones. In the center two tiny shards were shining. Other members of the gang haven't changed their state yet as they were too shocked from the recent events. When the monster was defeated both fighters wore a satisfied grins on their faces as if they were cats and just received a huge portion of milk. They dusted their hands and high five'd each other.  
"That was sooo relaxing." Kagome stated. Sesshoumaru nodded in return and stretched. Kagome picked up the shards and gave them to Sesshoumaru. He took them and looked at Kagome with puzzlement. "Oh! Just purify them." He shrugged and tried to do as he was told but failed. The shards continued to glow a dull grey color. Kagome stopped when she sensed that something was wrong behind her. She turned around and nearly chuckled. There Sesshoumaru was looking at the shards with murderous look on his feminine face, which promised nothing good to the poor shards if they don't purify themselves immediately in his hands. He sensed her looking at him and looked up.  
"What?" – he asked visibly annoyed.  
"Nothing." Kagome turned around and jumped up completely disappearing from view. Sesshoumaru only growled. 'stupid, stupid curse' he thought over and over while he made his way in the opposite direction from where Kagome went, muttering something about certain demon. He too soon disappeared behind the bushes, never taking his eyes away from the shards in his hands.  
Others were left behind standing in the yard. "Can anyone tell me what's happening here?" Sango whined with frustration. When Kagome returned from her time everything went wrong, especially when Lord Sesshoumaru joined them. "My dear Sango can't you see they are madly in love with each other?" Replied Miroku always ready to help.  
"Who?" Sango asked in puzzlement.  
"Our beloved Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru of course." "…" After hearing this Sango felt speechless, so she didn't understand at first that Miroku's hands was groping her. When the information fixed in her brains there was a loud smack followed by "HENTAI. GET YOUR HANDS OF ME!!! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S SERIOUS HERE?" cried a very angry Sango.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MONK?!!! That bastard despise humans." Inu Yasha told Miroku crossing his arms.  
"Yeah. How could they? Kagome is my mate after all." Kouga put in helpfully. "Not she is not your mate you wimpy wolf." Inu Yasha jumped ready to punch the annoying guy.  
"Yes she is. She is my woman." "In your dreams." Inu Yasha barked in return with his fists clenched.

"I wonder if anyone realizes that we are in the enemies castle." Miroku thought aloud.  
"You are right. With all this commotion I totally forgot about current situation." Admitted Sango with guilt visible in her voice.

"You don't know how right you are." A mysterious voice sounded behind their backs. When they turned they gasped.

"You …" whispered Inu Yasha.

A low chuckle was the answer they received from a shadow person standing before them. 

Thank you all for all those wonderful reviews. I enjoy reading them and they are great to lift the writers spirit.  
Luabendga. 


End file.
